Weißer Kandis
by My Sin
Summary: Endlich geht es nach einem Jahr wieder weiter! Das 10.te Kapitel ist On! Es war ein Lächeln, wie Viktor es ihr geschenkt hatte, als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Ein Lächeln, warm, sanft, und so echt. Ein Lächeln, so richtig, dennoch so falsch.
1. Default Chapter

"Happy birthday, to you, happy birthday, to you, happy birthday, dear Cathrin, happy birthday, to you..."

Hermione saß gelangweilt auf der Terrasse. Von drinnen war tosender Applaus zu hören.‚Was für ein Schwachsinn', dachte sie, diese kostbare Zeit könnte man auch viel sinnvoller nutzen, anstatt hier den Geburtstag einer todkranken Frau zu feiern!

Obwohl diese 'Frau' Hermiones Mutter war, und diese wirklich todkrank war, fühlte Hermione bei dem Gedanken an sie nichts. Seit dem Vorfall vor einem halben Jahr empfand Hermione nur noch Hass, Ekel, Kälte und Zorn für sie.

**oooOOOooo**

„Hey Mum, hast du alles eingepackt?"

Hermione saß gerade im Auto ihrer Mutter. Sie wollten eine Reise nach Schottland machen.

„Ja Hermione, ich habe alles eingepackt. Ich denke wir können jetzt los fahren."

Cathrin schaltete den Motor ein und die beiden fuhren quer durch ganz London. Die Straßen waren voll mit Menschen, die eifrig Bilder von Londons Attraktionen machten. Hermione fühlte sich entspannt, denn bald würde sie ihren Vater sehen, den sie schont seit einem Monat nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Sie wollten ihn am 'Picadally Circus' abholen, um gemeinsam zum Flughafen zu fahren.

Am 'Picadally Circus' angekommen stieg Hermiones Mutter aus.

„Hermione, du wartest hier, während ich deinen Vater abhole, und verlasse bloß nicht das Auto."

Hermione tat wie ihr geheißen. Ihr Blick verfolgte ihre Mutter, die eilig in einem Café verschwand. 'Pink Roses' war der Name dieses Cafés.

Nach 20 Minuten vergeblichen Wartens, wurde Hermione zu ungeduldig, sie stieg aus dem Auto aus und marschierte auf das 'Pink Roses' zu. Die Dekoration im Innenraum des „Pink Roses" bestand, wie der Name bereits vermuten ließ, aus pinkfarbenen Rosen. Hermione war zwar noch nie dort drinnen gewesen aber sie hatte es von ein paar Freunden gehört. Als sie dort ankam, musste sie feststellen, dass ihre Freunde keines Falls übertrieben hatten. Es duftete nämlich nach Kuchen, Kaffee und Rosen, vom Anblick ganz zu schweigen. Die fröhlichen Gäste verschafften eine wohlige Atmosphäre im Café. Jugendliche in ihrem Alter alberten rum, die etwas älteren Gäste fühlten sich dadurch belästigt, und ein paar waren schon zu den Jüngeren gegangen um mit ihnen zu schimpfen. Ein typischer Anblick für Hermione, sie musste grinsen. Manch andere flirteten heftig, und andere wiederum turtelten.

Nach einer Weile ging Hermione an ein paar Tischen vorbei, suchte ihre Mutter, aber diese war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

,Dann gehe ich mal nach oben', beschloss Hermione und wollte sich gleich daraufhin zu den Treppen begeben und die nächste Etage des Cafés durchsuchen, als ihr ein besonderer Anblick, den Atem raubte. Sie konnte sich gerade noch an einer Stange festhalten um nicht umzukippen.

Hermione war geschockt.

‚Das ist sie doch nicht wirklich, oder?'

Sie holte tief Luft und ging näher an die zwei Personen heran, doch der Anblick veränderte sich nicht.

Hermiones Mutter, Cathrin, stand mit einem Mann, der sie eng umschlungen hatte in einer Ecke. Die beiden küssten sich wild und wirkten dabei wie Teenager in der Pubertät.

‚Wie kann sie das Dad bloß antun?'

Verzweifelt suchte Hermione nach Merkmalen, die die Person vor ihr als eine andre als ihre eigene Mutter auswiesen. Zutiefst enttäuscht und verletzt, stellte sie fest, dass es sich doch um ihre Mutter handelte.

Wie in Trance hielt sich Hermione an einem der Tische fest um nicht ohnmächtig umzufallen. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass eine brennende Kerze auf dem Tisch lag, und wie sie die Kerze ahnungslos umwarf und daraufhin der Teppich Feuer fing.

Cathrin, die während Hermione sie beobachtete, nicht die leiseste Ahnung von dem Geschehen in ihrer Umgebung hatte, bemerkte, wie ihre Tochter, nicht das der Teppich Feuer gefangen hatte.

Ganz langsam bewegte sich Hermione auf die beiden Gestalten zu. Sie blieb genau neben den beiden stehen. In ihrem Hals bildete sich ein zu großer Kloß und sie konnte kein einziges Wort sagen.

Cathrin bemerkte etwas neben ihr und obwohl sie nicht wusste, wer oder was es war, fühlte sie sich auf einmal unwohl in ihrer Haut. Also unterbrach sie den Kuss mit Adam, mit dem sie bereits seit langem eine Affäre hatte, und schaute in die Augen der Person, die wie gelähmt dastand.

Cathrin jappste nach Luft.

Hatte sie nicht gesagt, dass sie nicht aus dem Auto gehen solle?

Cathrin sah wie sich in den Augen ihrer Tochter Tränen bildeten.

Verdammt! Sie hatte sich erwischen lassen und das von ihrer eigenen Tochter.

Sie drehte sich jetzt zu ihrer Tochter um und löste sich von Adams Umarmung.

"Hermione.. ich.. ich, na ja, wie soll ich es dir sagen..."

Nachdem Hermiones Mutter einwenig stotterte schwieg sie nun.

Hermione musste erst das Gehörte verarbeiten, und musterte dann ihre Mutter.

‚Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein!'

„Du brauchst gar nichts zu sagen **Mum**!"

"Hermione, hör mir zu, ich weiß, dass du jetzt traurig bist, aber das hier ist mein Leben und es geht dich jetzt nichts an."

Cathrin fühlte sich zwar ertappt, doch eine Erklärung war sie ihrer Meinung nach nicht Schuldig, und sie würde auch dabei bleiben.

‚Sie ist zwar meine Tochter, aber sie lebt in einer anderen Welt als wir!', dachte Cathrin.

Schon seit Hermiones Geburt, fühlte sie, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Sie war so anders und außergewöhnlich gewesen, und Cathrin fühlte gegenüber ihr nur Kälte.

Doch ihre Tochter, die jetzt vor Wut und Zorn im Gesicht rot angelaufen war, kochte innerlich.

"Verdammt, wie konntest du nur?", schrie sie ihre Mutter an, die sie jetzt mit geweiteten Augen ansah.

„Ich habe dir vertraut, und du knutschst mit fremden Männern in irgendwelchen Cafés rum? Dann sagst du auch noch ich solle mich da raushalten? Wenn du schon mir gegenüber kein schlechtes Gewissen und kein bisschen Respekt hast, **mir verdammt**, deiner eigenen Tochter, was ist dann mit **Dad**, kannst mir das mal sagen? Ich habe so viel Recht verdammt mich in dein Leben einzumischen und dann sa-"

Hermione wurde von Schreien und Flüchen unterbrochen.

Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hitze an ihrem Rücken. Ruckartig drehte sich Hermione um und sah Frauen, die herumkreischten wie Furien, Männer, versuchten zu fliehen oder Heldentaten zu begehen und Jungendliche, die aus dem Café rannten. Dann sah sie noch etwas. Etwas, das sie erschaudern lies, das aber eigentlich das Gegenteil bewirken sollte.

Feuer!

Hermione wusste nicht mehr was geschah. Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter um. Diese suchte verzweifelt, nach einem Weg hinaus.

Vergessen war Hermione. Cathrin dachte nur noch an sich und Adam. Vergessen war ihre Tochter, die eigentlich eine Hexe war. Wieso sollte sie sie retten? Sollte diese kleine Hexe doch selber raus kommen!

Hermione beobachtete währenddessen ihre Mutter, die wohl ein Weg nach draußen gefunden hatte. An einer Wand, die das Feuer noch nicht in Besitz genommen hatte, rutschte Hermione auf den Boden, winkelte die Knie an und wartete was passieren würde.

Ein letztes Mal sah die Hexe nach Draußen und sah, dass ihre Mutter glücklich war.

Dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und ihre Lungen füllten sich mit Rauch.

‚Was für ein Tag', dachte Hermione und fiel endgültig in ein schwarzes Loch.

* * *

Hey, Leute, wie geht's?

Ich hab beschlossen noch mal von vorne zu beginnen, und es besser zu machen (seid mir nicht böse deswegen)

Das ist die Überarbeitete Version des Prologs, nämlich von meiner neuen Beta-Leserin CinnamonScarlet. Die ist echt die beste! (empfehlenswert ;) )

Ich wollte mich noch entschuldigen von euch, weil es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich konnte nix dafür, wir ziehen nämlich um. Doch ich werd mir in Zukunft Mühe geben etwas schneller zu sein.

Das 1. und 2. Kapitel hab ich schon an meine tolle Beta-Leserin geschickt. Es kann also nicht mehr lange dauern, dann sind auch die nächsten Kapitel da.

Außerdem, wollte ich mich an die Reviewer danken. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass ich gleich 6 Reviews für den Prolog bekommen.

Also dann, wir sehen uns bald, liebe Grüße an meine Beta-Leserin und den übrigen Lesern.

Und bitte reviewt ganz doll, würde mich so richtig motivieren. (obwohl es das schon gemacht hab)

Leah

PS: Die Story kann lange dauern, also bereitet euch schon mal vor, denn die Ideen schwirren nur in meinem Kopf herum und warten drauf auf Papier übertragen zu werden.


	2. Ankunft in Hogwarts

Nach diesem Unfall wollte Hermione nichts mehr mit ihrer Mutter zu tun haben, doch wegen dieser, wie sie fand, blöden Sorgerechts-Regeln musste sie bei Cathrin leben. Cathrin selber war auch nicht zufrieden, aber wegen ihrer Arroganz, dass ihre 'Freunde' sie angafften, sie hätte sich nicht um ihre Tochter gekümmert, nahm sie Hermione bei sich auf. Aber das war ja noch nicht alles gewesen! Cathrin wollte ihrem Ex-Mann damit wehtun, dass er nichts mehr hatte, nicht mal seine Tochter. Und während Hermione sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach wie man diese Regeln ändern könnte, wurde Cathrin mit ihrem neuen Ehemann glücklich, was die junge Hexe verdammt wütend machte. Doch nach einem viertel Jahr, stellte sich heraus, dass Cathrin an Krebs litt und todkrank war.

Aber der Gryffindor war das egal. Sie wollte nicht mehr mit ihrer Mutter leben, Cathrin war für sie bereits gestorben.

Hermione wurde es auf der Terrasse nun doch etwas zu kalt, weshalb sie beschloss in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Die Winterferien würden bald vorüber sein und sie konnte endlich wieder zurück nach Hogwarts

Da sie zur Schulsprecherin gewählt worden war würde sie dort nun auch ihren eigenen Schlafsaal haben. Doch das neue Amt brachte für die junge Hexe nicht nur Vorteile mit sich. Malfoy war aus unerklärlichen Gründen zum Schulsprecher ernannt worden und 'eigentlich' mussten die beiden ja, zusammen ein Quartier teilen. Zum Glück jedoch war Malfoy auch nicht sehr erfreut darüber gewesen und daraufhin hatte Dumbledore den beiden Schulsprechern versichert, dass jeder ein eigenes Quartier bekommen sollte.

Mit Malfoy würde sie sich doch nur streiten.

Zugegeben, Hermione hatte bereits auch eine intelligentere, und nachdenklichere Seite von Malfoy kennen gelernt. Wenn die beiden einmal zusammen arbeiten mussten, benahm er sich auch zivilisiert ihr gegenüber, aber gleich im nächsten Moment verwandelte er sich wieder zurück in das kleine, miese Frettchen. Er war ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln für Hermione.

Die Winterferien neigten sich dem Ende zu, und Hermione durfte endlich wieder nach Hogwarts. Diese Ferien waren für ihren Geschmack eindeutig zu lang gewesen und nur wenn es nötig war, hatte sie mit ihrer Mum geredet.

Am Tag der Abreise fuhr Hermiones Stiefvater, Adam, sie zum Bahnhof.

Dass sie eine Hexe war, wusste er nicht.

Adam setzte Hermione sie ab, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen und ohne sich zu verabschieden fuhr er wieder nach Hause. Er hasste Hermione. Sie war kein normales Mädchen, dass wusste er, aber fragen konnte er sie nicht. Er hasste sie einfach.

Inzwischen war Hermione durch die Mauer gegangen und zu Gleis 93/4gelangt.

Sie stieg gleich in den knallroten Zug ein, konnte aber niemanden entdecken, der ihr bekannt war. Harry, Ron und Ginny hatten ihre Ferien im Fuchsbau verbracht, doch sie würde die drei sowieso nicht sehen. ‚Wie dumm von mir', dachte sie.

Sie setzte sich in ein leeres Abteil und gleich darauf fuhr der Zug los.

Während sie völlig in ihren Gedanken versunken auf die Landschaft schaute, wurden ihre Augenlider immer schwerer und schließlich wurde es schwarz um Hermione, doch im nächsten Moment befand sie sich auf einer weiten, grünen Wiese.

Ein Bisschen weiter entfernt befand sich so etwas wie ein weißes Schloss.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg dorthin, blieb vor ihm stehen und sah die über dem Tor eingravierten Initialen an:

S.Z.

Was oder wessen Initialen waren das nur? Ihr fiel niemand ein, aber dennoch kamen sie Hermione bekannt vor.

Um an das Tor zu gelangen, musste sie ein paar Stufen hoch steigen und erst da bemerkte sie, dass sie ein sehr langes, eng anliegendes, weißes Kleid trug. Darunter trug sie keine Unterwäsche und sie war barfuss.

Irgendwie fühlte sie sich nackt.

Trotz dieses Gefühls in ihr stieg sie die Treppen hoch und schob das Tor auf.

Plötzlich vernahm Hermione eine kreischende, hohe Stimme, anscheinend sprach diese Stimme zu ihr.

„Hey, Mädchen wach auf!"

Hermione schlug ihre Augenlider auf, und sah die Frau vor ihr an.

Wann war die denn in ihr Abteil gekommen? Sie wusste es nicht.

Doch lange Zeit zum Überlegen hatte Hermione nicht, denn sie musste aussteigen. Sofort nahm sie ihre Koffer und eilte aus dem Zug.

In Hogwarts angekommen, fühlte sie sich gleich viel besser und vor allem sicherer. Die Luft tat ihr gut, und die ganze Landschaft war einfach märchenhaft.

Die junge Frau schleifte ihren Koffer in ihren Schlafsaal. Vor einem Portrait, auf dem ein, wie es schien, listiger Kater abgebildet war, blieb sie stehen und murmelte leise „Bohnen Pastete", woraufhin das Portrait nach vorne klappte und Hermione eintreten ließ.

Sofort entspannten sich all ihre Sinne, und sie fühlte sich in der Vertrauten Umgebung sogleich wohler.

Wie oft hatte sie hier ein Buch gelesen? Wie oft hatte sie hier Hausaufgaben gemacht?

Wie oft hatte sie sich hier mit Malfoy gestritten? Wie oft mussten sich Malfoy und

Hermione auf Antrag Dumbledores hier wieder versöhnen?

Ein Lächeln huschte über Hermiones Gesicht. Lange stand sie so da, vor sich hin grinsend, bis hinter ihr das Portraitloch aufschwang, und ein blonder Slytherin herein kam. Doch sie war zu sehr in ihre Gedanken vertieft und bemerkte ihn nicht. Erst als er mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht wedelte, wachte sie langsam aus ihrer Starre auf.

„Erde an Granger? Jemand da? Huhu? Was ist denn mit dir, du dumme Gans?"

Jetzt wurde Hermione sauer und schlug seine Hand weg. Malfoy war auf so etwas vorbereitet gewesen, grinste sie nun hämisch an und rieb sich seine Hand.

„Ich wusste doch, du bist immer noch die Alte."

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben, Malfoy"

Nun musste Hermione auch grinsen, Malfoy war wie eh und je.

"Wovon hast du geträumt, Granger? Du sahst irgendwie so. . . märchenhaft. . . kitschig, drein! So 'nen Blick von dir hätte ich nicht erwartet. Da merkt man doch gleich: Ihr Weiber seid alle gleich."

Der Slytherin ging an ihr vorbei und ließ sie stehen.

Hermione freute sich.

Er hatte sie gar nicht so mies beleidigt, wahrscheinlich war er gut

gelaunt, denn so gut kannte sie ihn schon, dass sie wusste, wann er gut und wann er schlecht drauf war. Aber wie war er nur in ihr Quartier gekommen? Ach ja... er war ja

Schulsprecher und sollte, alle Passwörter im ganzen Schloss wissen.

Inzwischen hatte Malfoy es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht und das machte Hermione aus irgendeinem Grund wütend.

„Malfoy, wenn du mir mal verraten würdest was du hier suchst, wäre ich dir wirklich dankbar. Ich will nämlich nicht mehr Zeit in deiner Gegenwart verbringen als unbedingt nötig, deine Anwesenheit macht mich krank, du dummer Schnösel."

Sie sagte dies auf eine Art und Weise sehr ruhig, doch Malfoy entlockte dies nur ein kurzes Auflachen.

„Ich weiß doch auch, dass du verrückt nach mir bist, aber wie immer bin ich nicht freiwillig hier. Dumbledore schickt mich. Der Alte hat von deiner Ankunft Wind bekommen und will dich sprechen. Sofort."

Nun stand Malfoy auf, ging wieder an ihr vorbei, ließ sie erneut stehen.

Hermione starrte dem Blonden nach.

Was waren seine Worte gewesen? „ . . . Ankunft Wind bekommen, möchte dich sprechen. Sofort."

In Ordnung, schnell Koffer ins Zimmer und ab zu Dumbledore.

Gedacht, getan. Hermione schleppte ihren Koffer, der einer Bleitonne glich, in ihren Schlafsaal. Erst da bemerkte sie, dass es bereits dunkel geworden war, was heißen musste, dass es später war, als von ihr angenommen. Was wollte Dumbledore nur von ihr? Bestimmt hatte er wie immer, einen guten Grund.

Sie ging auf verlies ihrem Quartier und machte sich auf den Weg zum Wasserspeier.

Die Gänge waren leer, was ihre Schritte unheimlich widerhallen ließ.

Alles wirkte düster. Am Wasserspeier angekommen nannte sie das Passwort und trat in Professor Dumbledores Büro ein.

Dumbledore saß auf dem Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch und eine einzige Kerze erhellte den ganzen Raum. Die Atmosphäre im Raum wirkte irgendwie geheimnisvoll. Als Dumbledore jedoch sie nach einiger Zeit immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte und stattdessen vertieft in einem Buch las, räusperte sie sich um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Nun blickte er endlich auf.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie, Miss Granger, ich habe sie nicht gehört."

Er wies auf einen Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch und Hermione setzte sich hin. Dann bat er seine berühmten Zitronenbrausebonbons an, doch Hermione lehnte dankend ab.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen Professor? Um was geht es?"

Professor Dumbledore wusste, dass Hermione es nicht mochte wenn man um den heißen Brei herum redete, also begann er gleich zu erzählen.

„Ich habe leider schlechte Nachrichten für Sie. Als erstes möchte ich ihnen mein Beileid aussprechen- heute ist ihre Mutter gestorben."

Ein paar Sekunden lang musste Hermione darüber nachdenken was der Professor gesagt hatte.

Ihre Mutter war gestorben? War sie das für Hermione nicht schon seit langem?

Sofort verdrängte die Hexe das ganze in sich, und fügte sich (somit) innerlich noch mehr Schaden zu.

„Ich verstehe Professor. Darf ich gehen? War das alles?"

Fragte sie hastig, weil ihr das Thema unangenehm war.

Dumbledore betrachtete sie skeptisch, doch sprach weiter.

„Ich weiß nicht ob Sie schon bereit sind dies zu erfahren, aber ich will ihnen noch etwas sagen."

Nun machte er eine lange Pause, und begann zu erzählen. Diese Nacht würde Hermiones Leben auf einen Schlag verändern.

„Meine Liebe, sie sind. . ."

* * *

Hallo,

hat lange genug gedauert, aber endlich kommt das aller erste Kapitel. Es ist finde ich schön geworden, aber ich hätte gerne eure Meinung dazu: das heißt, bitte Review abgeben.

Das nächste Kapitel kommt auch, ich weiß nicht ob es genau so lange dauert, aber es wird auf jeden Fall noch kommen.

Danke an die Leser und natürlich an meine tollen Reviewer.

Und nicht zu vergessen (ohne sie wäre die Story nicht mehr viel wert) meine Betaleserin, Scarlet.

Eure Leah


	3. Irgendwie

**Irgendwie...**

„Meine Liebe, Sie sind ein sehr starkes Mädchen, aber trotzdem glaube ich, dass Sie an diesen Verlusten zerbrechen könnten."

Dumbledore musterte die junge Hexe und seufzte dann.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie sehr gerne Bücher lesen, Miss Granger, und ich weiß, es ist nicht sehr fair gegenüber meinen anderen Schülern, dennoch werde ich Ihnen den Schlüssel zu der verbotenen Abteilung in der Schulbibliothek geben. Dort gibt es sehr viele alte und dennoch interessante Bücher und manche sind noch niemals von Menschenhand geöffnet worden. Aber ich denke, dass Sie Gefallen an diesen Büchern finden werden."

Er stand auf und ging zu einem Schrank. Dort öffnete er eine Schublade, holte einen Schlüssel heraus und schloss die Schublade wieder.

Schließlich ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich wieder.

„Hier ist der Schlüssel.", sagte Professor Dumbledore und überreichte der verwirrten Hermione selbigen.

Der Schlüssel sah alt aus, und in ihm war eine schöne Musterung eingraviert. Es war klein, und silbrig, mit ein wenig Rost.

„Madam Pince weiß darüber bescheid, Sie können also wann immer sie wollen in die verbotene Abteilung. Allerdings will ich Ihnen noch einen Auftrag mit auf den Weg geben, Miss Granger. Diesen Auftrag müssen Sie natürlich nicht annehmen, es wird Ihre freie Wahl sein."

Dumbledore blickte in ihre immer noch unglaubwürdig dreinschauenden Augen.

Irgendwie, warum, wusste Hermione selber nicht, nickte sie. Der Professor musste ein leichtes Schmunzeln unterdrücken, sprach jedoch weiter.

„Nun gut, mein Auftrag für Sie wäre dieser: Sie müssen ein Buch suchen,

in dem die Fortsetzung von ‚Der arabische Prinz' zu finden ist. Sie müssen wissen, Miss Granger, dass ich bereits überall danach gesucht habe. Jedoch blieb meine Suche bisher erfolglos. Ich hoffe doch, Sie haben das Buch schon einmal gelesen, oder?"

Was für eine Frage! Natürlich hatte sie es schon einmal gelesen! Es war

sogar ihr Lieblingsbuch.

„Aber natürlich habe ich es schon einmal gelesen, Professor! Allerdings

wusste ich nicht, dass es eine Fortsetzung gibt."

„Wissen Sie, bis vor einem Jahr wusste ich ebenso wenig von der Existenz einer solchen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich bei der wohl ältesten und weisesten Wahrsagerin der Welt. Die sagte mir, wenn ich dieses Buch nicht finde, kann ich auch keinen Frieden finden. Ich habe bis jetzt überall auf der Welt danach gesucht, vergeblich! Dabei habe ich komplett die verbotene Abteilung in Hogwarts vergessen.Ich muss aber auch noch an ein paar anderen Orten suchen, an denen das Buch wahrscheinlich sein könnte. Doch Miss Granger", Dumbledore seufzte kurz, „ich bin alt geworden, und ich habe keine Kraft mehr, darum bitte ich Sie, das Buch für mich zu finden."

Der Schulleiter stand auf, ging langsam um den Schreibtisch herum, und

setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der vor Hermione stand. Er nahm ihre Hand und blickte direkt in die Augen der Hexe.

„Hermione, bitte finde das Buch, das ist mein sehnlichster Wunsch. Bitte Hermione, finde es und bringe es zu mir, bitte!"

In dem Moment machte es in Hermiones Kopf 'klick'.

In ihren Augen entfachte ein Feuer. Ein Feuer, welches vor einem halben Jahr zu einer Glut zusammengeschrumpft war. Endlich! Sie hatte wieder ein

Ziel, ein Ziel jemandem zu helfen. Sie würde sich sehr anstrengen müssen,

das tat sie jedoch gerne.

„Ja, Sir, seien Sie sicher, ich werde diese Fortsetzung finden, und Ihnen bringen. Haben Sie Vertrauen, ich werde mir Mühe geben."

Hermione stand eilig auf und rannte hinaus. Doch Dumbledore hielt sie auf.

„Miss Granger", rief er und seine Augen wirkten traurig, „Sie haben nur ein halbes Jahr Zeit, dann wird es zu spät sein."

Die Gryffindore wusste, was das bedeutete und das Feuer in ihren Augen

wurde größer- man sah es schon fast. In einem halben Jahr also musste sie das Buch finden. In einem halben Jahr, müsste ihr Ziel erreicht sein. In einem halben Jahr, würde Dumbledore **Sterben**!

Jetzt war es sicher. Hermione würde, nein, sie musste alles was sie noch hatte geben, um dieses verdammte Buch zu finden. Koste es, was es wolle, sie würde es finden!

Sie musste es schaffen, irgendwie! Irgendwie musste sie dem alten Mann helfen. Irgendwie musste sie ihr Ziel erreichen. Irgendwie.

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar, drehte sie sich um und lief aus dem Büro des Direktors hinaus. Sie sprintete durch die dunklen und unheimlichen Gänge Hogwarts, ohne einmal Halt zu machen. Das Atmen war beschwerlich, doch es interessierte sie nicht. Sie verspürte ein schmerzhaftes Stechen in der Seite doch es war ihr egal. Nur in diese verdammte Bibliothek kommen, mehr wollte die junge Hexe in diesem Moment nicht. Dann hätte sie ihr Ziel fürs Erste erreicht, dann konnte sie sich viel Wichtigerem widmen.

Und da sah sie auch schon die Glastüren. Das Mädchen mit dem Lockenschopf öffnete die Tür hastig, ging in die Bibliothek hinein trat in die Bibliothek ein, rannte weiter, in die hinterste Ecke und blieb schnaufend vor einer Eisentür stehen. Sie ging auf diese zu und schloss sie mit dem Schlüssel, den sie soeben von Dumledore erhalten hatte auf. Die junge Hexe betrat die verbotene Abteilung und staunte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr daraufhin bot, nicht schlecht.

Da waren sehr, sehr viele Bücher und alle wirkten alt und zerbrechlich.

Irgendwie mystisch.

Hermione ging durch die Regale und stellte fest, dass die meisten dieser Bücher staubig waren. Rein instinktiv griff Hermione nach einem Buch und schlug es auf.

Die Tinte war kaum lesbar und alt, aber Hermione konnte entziffern was da geschrieben stand. Es roch nach Schwefel mit einem Hauch von Asche.

Wie Hermione den Geruch dieser alten Büchern liebte!

_Silbertigers Zähne_ hieß das Buch. Dann legte sie es wieder ins Regal

zurück. Hermione ging langsam die Regale entlang und musterte den Ort.

Mit dem Zeigefinger streifte Hermione alle Bücher an denen sie vorbeiging und las flüchtig die ganzen ungewöhnlichen Titel.

'_Das schwarze Einhorn', 'Tödlicher Lippenstift', 'Blut des Drachens', 'Australiens größte Gefahr'_, und immer weiter.

Die Titel der Bücher ähnelten sich auf eine gewisse Art, dennoch waren sie verschieden. Nach einer Weile griff Hermione wahllos nach einem Buch, setzte sich auf einen Sessel, und fing an darin zu lesen. Ein bisschen herumstöbern war ja nicht verboten.

In dem Buch ging es um ein Mädchen, das verbotene Zaubersprüche benutzte. Doch nach Seite 33 überkam Hermione die Müdigkeit der ganzen Anstrengung dieses Tages. Die Reise nach Hogwarts, das Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore und diese Neuigkeit von der Fortsetzung _'Der arabische Prinz'_.

Sie musste die Fortsetzung finden. Ohne Hilfe, denn Harry und Ron waren seit Jahres Anfang an einer anderen Schule. Sie nahmen an einem Schüleraustauschprogramm teil. Und da trat schon wieder ein Nachteil ihres Amtes auf: Sie durfte nicht daran teilnehmen, weil sie Schulsprecherin war.

Die junge Hexe war am Anfang des Schuljahres sehr einsam gewesen, doch nach und nach gewöhnte sie sich daran, schließlich schrieben Harry und Ron ihr immer noch Briefe und nach ca. 8 Wochen würden die Beiden wieder hier in Hogwarts sein. Außerdem waren ja nicht alle gegangen.

Die Augenlider der jungen Hexe wurden immer schwerer und langsam wurde sie in die Traumwelt gezerrt.

Doch bevor sie tief einschlief, kam ihr ihre Mutter in den Sinn. Sie war jetzt tot. Hermione war nicht traurig, dass sie ihre Mutter verloren hatte, aber vollkommen egal war es ihr, aus unerklärlichen Gründen, auch nicht.

Jetzt schweifte Hermione endgültig in die Traumwelt ab, nicht spürend, dass ihr Herz von innen zerbrach, obwohl sie es wissen müsste,

**irgendwie**...

* * *

Hey Leute,

wie geht's euch so? Danke für die tollen Reviews von euch, ihr könnt einen echt gut motivieren.

Und, wie gefällt euch das neue kapitel? Hoffe doch mal gut. Auf jeden fall, will ich Reviews haben Leute, und eure Meinung, was denn noch so passieren könnte u.s.w.

dramine: ich hoffe du liest auch noch weiter oder?

lucina: Hey, und findest du nun, ob das baumeln sich gelohnt hat oder nicht?

princess brady: Hermione ist nicht adoptiert, sie ist ein starkes Mädchen gg. Hoffe doch dass ich dich nicht all zu sehr enttäuscht hab :)

und an die übrigen Leser, danke für euere Reviews, würde mich freuen wenn es diesmal mehr werden.

Das nächste Kapitel kommt auch bald, also vergesst mich nicht,

**Und **nicht zu vergessen, meiner super, mega, tollen Beta-Leserin, Scarlet, möchte ich noch einen super, mega, tollen dank aussprechen.

Eure Leah


	4. Verständnis

Die junge Hexe stand wieder vor dem Tor und schob es nach Innen. Sie konnte jetzt das weiße Schloss betreten, wobei sie bemerkte, dass sie dasselbe Kleid wie beim letzten Mal trug.

Unbeirrt ging sie weiter, und ihr stand der Mund vor Staunen offen.

Die Halle war so groß wir ein Fußballfeld. Alles glich Kristall: Die Wände, die Treppen, die Türen, die Fenster, die Decke, und, ja, sogar der Boden glich Kristall, weißem Kristall.

Die Treppen führten nach rechts und links in eine weitere Etage oben. Im, wie es Hermione schien, riesigem Erdgeschoss waren bloß zwei Türen.

Die Gryffindor ging auf die rechte Tür zu.

Sie öffnete es und trat ein.

Im Zimmer stellte sie fest, dass es nicht leer war und es war kein Kristall, sondern eher... so etwas wie...wie...

Hermione fand nichts passendes, wie sie das Zimmer beschreiben konnte.

'Wie brauner Kandis' schoss es dann doch in ihren Kopf. Aber so war es auch wirklich.

Im Raum stand ein riesiges Bett, Schränke, ein Schreibtisch, ein brauner Kronleuchter und so weiter.

Ein einfacher Raum.

Sie ging auf einen Schrank zu und öffnete eine Schublade. In der Schublade fand sie Bilder.

Bilder welches sie wütend machten...

Bilder welches sie so verdammt zornig machten...

**Bilder von Adam und ihrer Mum!**

Auf diesen Bildern waren die Beiden so glücklich, und wirkten ganz locker.

Hermione schloss sofort die Schublade. Sie wollte nun wirklich nicht an diese Personen denken.

Das Mädchen ging an eine andere Schublade und öffnete jetzt diese. Dort fand sie nun ein Buch. Sie schlug es auf und stellte fest, dass es sich um ein Tagebuch handelte, doch von wem es war stand nicht drinnen.

Aus purer Neugierde las sie ein paar Einträge aus dem Buch.

"Heute hat uns die Tochter meiner Geliebten erwischt. Sie wirkte verletzt, aber sie war noch lange nicht so verletzt, wie meine Geliebte. Denn sie gibt sich die Schuld, weil ihr Ex-Mann sich getötet hat. Meine Geliebte hatte das, damals ihrer Tochter verschwiegen, weil sie nicht wusste wie sie reagieren würde. Außerdem hat sie vor Gericht gewollt, dass der Ex-Mann meiner Geliebten, seine Tochter nie wieder sehen kann. Wie sie **das** geschafft hat ist sogar für mich ein Rätsel. Ihre Tochter verstand bis jetzt noch gar nichts...und meine Geliebte sagte mir mal, dass ihre Tochter sehr klug sei..."

Der jungen Frau kam diese Situation bekannt vor. Hatte sie schon mal so etwas gelesen? Ihr fiel es nicht ein. Hermione blätterte weiter und las den letzten Eintrag im Buch.

„Heute ist meine Geliebte Cathrin gestorben. Ich weiß nicht ob ich ohne sie weiter leben kann. Sie war für mich wie Luft zum Atmen. Sie war meine Lebensquelle. Ich hoffe, sie wird auf einer besseren Welt weiterleben. Meine Geliebte, wenn du mich jetzt hören könntest, würde ich dir sagen wie sehr ich dich liebe und wie sehr du mir fehlst. Am liebsten würde ich dir folgen, doch ich weiß, dass du das nicht gewollt hättest, aber verstehe mich bitte, Geliebte….

Meine große Liebe, wir werden uns in einer glücklicheren Welt wieder sehen, vertraue mir, wir werden uns in einer schöneren Welt weiterlieben. Nicht einmal deine Tochter gönnte uns, unser Glück, doch ich weiß, du wirst mich nie vergessen, genauso wie ich dich nie vergessen werde, weißt du nicht mehr, das hatten wir uns damals versprochen Cathrin. Wir werden uns lieben, auch wenn alle gegen uns sind, wir haben ja noch uns…"

Hermione wollte diesen ganzen Kitsch nicht mehr Weiterlesen. Sie konnte schwer die Tränen unterdrücken. Sein Vater, war… gestorben? Und er war das schon seit einer Weile? Das würde auch die Gründe erklären warum er sich nicht mehr gemeldet hatte… Sie war jetzt Vollwaise?

Die junge Frau schien wie gelähmt dazustehen. Sie hatte sich unter Kontrolle, auch wenn es ein Traum war.

Sie wusste sogar, **dass** es ein Traum war.

Nach einiger Zeit drehte sie sich immer noch abwesend um.

Doch auf einmal erschienen vor ihrem Auge Bilder, überall.

Sie war sozusagen im ganzen Geschehen dabei.

Alles drehte sich um ihre Mutter und Adam.

Die Beiden küssten sich, sie waren nett, freundlich, höflich, hilfsbereit zueinander. Ihre Liebe war so stark, dass es unheimlich wurde und sogar schmerzte. Man sah aus den Bildern wie viel Leidenschaft, Sehnsucht, Zärtlichkeit und Lust in ihren Blicken lagen. Aber nicht nur das! Die Beide waren glücklich und… ja, die Beiden waren verliebt! Sie wirkten genau wie damals in diesem Café, als Hermione sie erwischt hatte… wie Teenager… vergaßen alles um die Welt herum, wenn sie nur sich hatten. Nur, hatte Hermione es damals nicht bemerkt…

Es kamen immer mehr Bilder.

‚Verdammt, was soll das? Ich will nicht mehr, lasst mich doch in Ruhe.'

„Nein" Schrie Hermione verzweifelt, die Tränen konnte sie schon lange nicht mehr halten.

„Verschwindet aus meinem Kopf! Schert euch in die Hölle! Ich will aufwachen! Hermione, wach auf! Los! Mach schon!"

Das Mädchen konnte nicht mehr richtig denken, viele Schluchzer entkamen ihrer Kehle.

Sie fiel auf ihre Knie, presste die Flache Innenseite ihrer Hände auf ihre Ohren, und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Alles was sie fühlte war nur noch Schmerz, unheimlich großer Schmerz, und ihr tat alles leid.

Was ihr Leid tat wusste sie nicht, doch sie wusste, dass auch sie irgendwo Schuld hatte.

Schuld, weil sie so ein schönes Leben kaputt gemacht hatte.

Sie wollte alles rückgängig machen, doch selbst sie hatte nicht genügend Macht dazu.

„Alles ist meine Schuld, ich habe alles kaputt gemacht. Ich allein bin Schuld. An Allem bin nur ich Schuld…"

Hermione konnte nicht mehr denken, die ganzen Schmerzen kamen nun hoch, alles was sie in ihr Herz verschlossen hatte, in das hinterste Eck ihres Verstandes verbannt hatte, alles was sie in sich verdrängt hatte…

Sie wartete, und wartete. Die Bilder kamen nicht mehr, alles wurde wieder ruhig. Hermione konnte nur noch ihre eigenen Schluchzer hören. In ihrer Position wippte sie sich hin und zurück in der Hoffnung, dass es so aufhören würde.

Langsam wagte sie ihre Tränen verschmierten Augen zu öffnen.

Sie stand immer noch auf den Knien in diesem Raum. Mit den Händen stützte sie sich ab und stand nun auf.

Gott, sie wollte nur noch weg von hier!

Hastig, drehte sie sich um und rannte auf die Tür zu, doch vor der Tür stand…

Adam?

Was wollte der denn hier in **ihrem** Traum? Er war nun wirklich der Letzte den Hermione jetzt sehen wollte.

Doch Dieser lächelte sie an, und ging auf sie zu.

Aber Hermione wollte nicht, dass er näher kam.

„Stopp, komm ja nicht näher! Ich habe Stopp gesagt, verdammt bleib stehen!"

Hermione wurde immer lauter und hysterischer. Sie schrie schon fast.

Als Adam immer noch nicht stehen blieb, sondern genau das Gegenteil tat, nämlich noch näher an Hermione kam, wich sie zurück.

Sie spürte schon die kalte Wand an ihrem Rücken. Verdammt, sie konnte nicht mehr weiter, doch er kam ihr immer näher!

Hermione war verzweifelt wie noch nie. Ängstlich blickte sie dem Mann in die Augen, doch seine Augen sprühten nur so vor Wärme, er lächelte sie erneut an, und blieb genau vor ihr stehen.

„Hallo Hermione, schon lange nicht gesehen, hm? Wie geht es dir? Anscheinend nicht so gut. Doch Hermione, ich bin hier um dir zu helfen alles zu verstehen. Eben hast du gesehen wie sehr Cathrin und ich uns liebten. Aber ich war damals wirklich enttäuscht von dir Hermione. Du hast alles in dich verdrängt. Nach diesem Verfahren vor dem Gericht, als deine Mutter nicht mehr wollte, dass du dein Vater siehst, da wolltest du deine Mutter nur noch für dich allein stimmt's?

Deine Mutter hatte mir immer gesagt, und vor all ihren Freundinnen gestrahlt wie klug du wärst. Ich habe von dir mehr Verständnis erwartet Hermione, doch du warst stur und dickköpfig, und hast über uns nicht ein einziges mal nachgedacht. Trotzdem will ich nicht, dass du dir Schuld gibt's, denn genau aus diesem Grund ist auch Cathrin gestorben. Sie musste ihre eigenen Schulden büßen, wie sie mir immer gesagt hatte."

Adam legte seine Hände auf Hermiones Schultern, und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Hermione war jetzt wie erstarrt. Sie fühlte schon wieder alles hoch kommen.

Er hatte sie gebrochen. Das Schloss zu ihrem Herzen war gebrochen.

„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid, es tut mir leid…" wimmerte Hermione immer wieder.

„Das sollte es, weil du zu stolz warst. Das sollte es, weil du stur und dickköpfig warst. Mach nie wieder solche Fehler Hermione. Doch aus Fehlern lernt man, und ich glaube du hast nun Verständnis, egal was es ist, und Einsicht. Denk über alles nach Hermione und sei nicht so stolz. Aber verlerne nicht das nun gelernte, vernichte es nicht mit deinem Stolz, verlier es bloß nicht. Los versprich es mir Hermione."

„Ich verspreche es dir, ich werde nie wieder solch ein Fehler machen, ich verspreche es dir."

Hermione blinzelte einmal durch ihre Tränen, und plötzlich befand sie sich wieder in der großen Halle.

Die Tür rechts war verschwunden, dort gab es keine Tür mehr, doch stattdessen stand da etwas, so groß bis es über die ganze Wand reichte.

Ja, Hermione hatte wirklich gelernt. Sie hatte alles verstanden, alles was Adam ihr erzählt hatte, alles was sie gehört und gesehen hatte.

Sie würde sich ab jetzt Tatsachen stellen, und sie bekämpfen. Nie wieder würde sie einen solch großen Fehler begehen und zu stolz sein. Das hatte sie versprochen und dieses Versprechen würde sie auf keinen Fall brechen.

Sie schaute ein letztes Mal, bevor sie aus ihrem Traum gerissen wurde auf die nun beschriftete Wand.

‚**Verständnis'**

* * *

Hallo Leute,

hat doch nicht so lange gedauert, oder? Hab mir auch ganz doll Mühe gegeben…

Ich hoffe es hat euch diesmal gefallen. Im nächsten Kapitel werden Draco und Hermione sehr, sehr, sehr viel zu besprechen haben, und ich hoffe dass ihr mitkommen werdet, denn die Handlung wird weiter gehen, und Harry und Ron sind auch bald da, aber noch nicht im nächsten Kapitel, denn das Nächste widme ich allein Hermione und Draco…

Würde mich riesig auf eure Reviews freuen, bitte reviewt doch, denn es motiviert mich richtig, das ist meine aller erste FF, ich hab so was nötig, ehrlich:)

Und natürlich ein tolles Dankeschön an meine Beta-Leserin.

Eure Leah


	5. Suche nach Frieden

Es war drei Uhr früh in Hogwarts. Große Wolken verdeckten den Himmel. Hart, prasselte der Regen auf die Gemäuer der Zauberschule. Es donnerte und blitzte, und indem Moment, als eines der größten Blitze in dieser Nacht, auf den verbotenen Wald fiel, und dadurch sehr stark lärmte, erschrak ein brauner Haarschopf aus seinem Traum.

Hermione saß kerzengerade auf einem Sessel. Auf ihrem Schoß lag ein altes Buch, es war auf Seite 33 aufgeschlagen.

Die Gryffindor schaute verwirrt durch die Gegend.

‚Was war das?' dachte die junge Hexe erschrocken. Sie war sichtlich geschockt. Was hatte so ein absurder Traum in ihren Gedanken verloren? Sollte sie so etwas der artig Schreckliches Glauben schenken?

Wieso passierte ihr so etwas? Wieso immer ihr? Hatte jemand ein Fluch auf sie gehetzt?

Warum verlor sie ihre Mutter, die sie so sehr liebte, auch wenn sie etwas Furchtbares getan hatte? Sie war immerhin noch ihre Mutter gewesen.

Ihre Mutter… Cathrin… Ihre Mum. Sie war für sie immer da gewesen, und auch wenn Hermione wusste, dass Cathrin sie nicht liebte, wie eine Mutter es eigentlich sollte, so hatte sie Hermione immer aus ihren Schlammasseln heraus geholt, oder wie eine richtige Tochter behandelt, auch wenn sie arrogant und egoistisch war.

Trotzdem liebte Hermione ihre Mutter. Ihre Mutter hatte sie nämlich zudem gemacht was sie nun war. Ihre Mutter hatte sie klug gemacht, und nach einiger Zeit, sogar auch hübsch, sodass manche Jungs in ihrem Alter manchmal dazu neigten, ihr hinterher zu starren, und zu ihr zu zwinkern.

Und ihr Vater… David… Ihr Dad. Er war immer lebenslustig gewesen, und hatte ihr Mut gemacht, wenn sie einmal Probleme hatte. Er war immer komisch und unheimlich lieb gewesen. Und ihr Dad hatte seine Ehefrau geliebt.

Er hatte sie geliebt, auch wenn sie zu ihm immer die kalte Schulter gezeigt hatte, und sogar auch dann, als sie ihn betrogen hatte. Er war besessen von ihr, so kam es Hermione zumindest vor.

Und als er dann wahrscheinlich seine heiß geliebte Frau, und seine Tochter verloren hatte, und kein Ausweg aus seiner Situation wusste, hatte er sich umgebracht.

Und diese Arroganz von ihrer Mutter, hatte Hermione total gehasst. Sie war immer davon abgeneigt gewesen die Folgen von ihren Taten zu überdenken.

Sie konnte ihre Mum nicht mehr hassen. Ihre Mum und ihr Dad waren nun Tot, auch wenn ihr Gehirn verbot, so einem absurdem Traum zu glauben. Sie tat es trotzdem.

Die junge Frau kauerte sich in dem kleinen Sessel zusammen, und brach in Tränen aus. Das alte Buch, welches auf ihrem Schoß lag, fiel hart auf den Boden. Hermione machte dies nichts aus. Heiße Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab.

Sie unterdrückte keinen einzigen Schluchzer. Sie hatte verdammt genug gelitten, jetzt ließ sie es raus. Hermione konnte einfach nichts mehr in sich verdrängen. Ihr Herz war überfüllt von Schmerzen und jetzt schüttete sie das Ganze aus. Sie schrie und Fluchte laut, und schließlich schlief sie, zusammengekauert, und mit einem Tränen verschmiertem Gesicht, auf dem kleinen Sessel ein.

**oooOOOooo**

Die Sonne war gerade eben aufgegangen. Heiße Sonnenstrahlen fielen in die verbotene Abteilung der Schulbibliothek in Hogwarts.

Sie kitzelten Hermiones Nase, und diese wiederum kräuselte sie ein wenig, und schlug müde ihre rot angeschwollenen Augen auf.

Wie lange sie wohl geweint hatte in dieser Nacht?

Um ehrlich zu sein, Hermione wollte dies nicht wissen, sie hatte sich vorgenommen, einen neuen Anfang, für das jetzige Kapitel ihres Lebens zu öffnen.

Das Mädchen streckte sich genüsslich auf dem kleinen Sessel, und gähnte herzhaft.

Der Traum hatte ihr wirklich geholfen, und ihr ein Einblick in die harte Realität gezeigt.

Aber sie wollte darüber nicht mehr denken.

Und ihr Magen half ihr, indem es heftig knurrte. Hatte sie etwa auch schon vergessen zu essen. Außerdem musste sie noch duschen. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, sie war gut gelaunt.

Mit einem Ruck stand die junge Hexe auf. Erst einmal frühstücken, und danach ein heißes Bad nehmen.

Mit großen Schritten, verließ sie die verbotene Abteilung, und durchquerte die Schulbibliothek Sie machte sich auf den Weg in das Klo der Mädchen. Dort wusch sie sich mit kaltem Wasser ihr Gesicht, und kämmte sich mit den Fingern die Haare, so gut wie es ging.

Dann begab sie sich in die Gemeinschaftshalle. Dort war nicht viel los. Es war Sonntag, morgen würde die Schule wieder Anfangen, außerdem trafen die Schüler, die in den Weihnachtsferien nachhause gingen, erst diese Nacht in Hogwarts ein.

Hermione setzte sich an den Gryffindortisch und tat sich Essen in ihr Teller. Genüsslich fing sie an zu essen, und beobachtete die Schüler und Lehrer, die jetzt auch hier waren. Nur einpaar Leute, 2 aus Hufflepuff, 4 aus Ravenclaw, keiner aus Slytherin und 2 andere außer sie selber am Gryffindor.

Die junge Frau mochte es wenn es ruhig war, sie mochte diese friedliche Atmosphäre, das war auch der Grund, weshalb sie ein Frühaufsteher war.

Plötzlich schwangen die großen Türen zur Gemeinschaftshalle auf, und ein silberblonder Slytherin trat ein. Malfoy.

Hastig kam er auf sie zu. Für sie war es keine besondere Tat, wenn er mal so beim Frühstück ein Umweg bei ihr machte, da die Beiden als Schulsprecherpaar viel arbeiten mussten, und das wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür war.

Als Malfoy schließlich bei Hermione angekommen war, setzte er sich genau neben ihr hin, und er schien auf seine Art, aufgeregt zu sein.

„Granger, weißt du was?"

„Was denn Malfoy?" antwortete Hermione desinteressiert, obwohl seine Aufregung, ihre Neugierde weckte.

„Ich hab gestern mit Dumbledore gesprochen, der Alte hat mir das mit der Fortsetzung erzählt. Er hat gemeint, dass er es dir noch nicht sagen konnte, weil du so plötzlich verschwunden warst, aber Granger, du hast das Glück mit mir zusammen arbeiten zu dürfen. Ich dagegen bin nicht sehr begeistert, mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten, wir verbringen eh genug Zeit miteinander. Im Gegensatz dazu, bin ich begeistert, dass es eine Fortsetzung meines Lieblingsbuches gibt."

Er sprach nicht wie gewöhnlich auf seine gedehnte Art, sondern diesmal glich seine Art zu sprechen, eher Hermione, so wie aus einer Pistole geschossen.

Als die Hexe jedoch realisierte, was der Slytherin neben ihr gesagt hatte, verschluckte sie sich, und fing an, heftig zu husten.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatte drehte sie sich zu dem Schulsprecher um, und sah wie dieser sie angrinste.

„Oh Malfoy, glaub ja nicht, dass es mir auch nur annähernd gefällt mit dir so viel Zeit zu verbringen. Hat dir Dumbledore wirklich alles erzählt?" Hermione wollte sicher gehen.

Der Malfoy nickte heftig, und siegessicher, und grinste sie amüsiert an.

„Na gut, dann hat er wohl auch gesagt, dass er schon überall danach gesucht hat und so."

Ein weiteres Nicken folgte.

Hermione schien nachzudenken. Sie mussten also mit ihm zusammenarbeiten, und sich eine sehr lange Zeit, zivilisiert benehmen? Hermione bezweifelte dies, bei dem Slytherin vor ihr.

„OK Malfoy, dann werden wir gleich mit den Recherchierungen anfangen. Ich sehe ja, wie brennend heiß du darauf bist, das Buch zu suchen und zu finden."

„Ach, und du hast doch bestimmt St. Potter und Wiesel, schon ein Brief geschrieben: Oh Harry, oh Ron, Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, ich könne in die verbotene Abteilung, wisst ihr, diese Geste hat mir ich so sehr befriedigt, dass ich angefangen habe, die Bücher zu essen."

Mit einer aufgesetzten hellen Stimme, und mit seinem komisch verzogenem Gesicht, äffte Malfoy ihr nach.

Auch wenn Hermione sauer wurde, es sah total komisch aus, was der 17 jährige vor ihr tat, und sie verkniff sich mühsam ein Grinsen.

„Malfoy du verdirbst mir mein Appetit, also lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe."

„Ja ja, sag mir nur noch wann wir uns in der verbotenen Abteilung treffen können, um mit der Suche anzufangen."

„Von mir aus geht es heute Abend, um Acht, würde es bei dir klappen?"

„Na gut Granger, ich denke schon, dass es geht, also, viel Spaß noch, und verdirb dir nicht den Magen."

Er grinste sie noch mal frech an, und stand dann auf. Diesmal ging er ganz locker und lässig an den Tisch der Slytherin und setzte sich hin.

Hermione verfolge ihn abwesend mit ihren Blicken, aber als sie bemerkte, wen sie da eigentlich beobachtete, drehte sie ihren Kopf verwirrt weg.

**oooOOOooo**

Am Abend, nachdem sich Hermione geduscht hatte, lernte sie noch ein wenig, schließlich würde morgen die Schule wieder anfangen, außerdem hatte sie nichts vor, es war zwei Uhr nachmittags.

Auf einmal klopfte eine Eule am Fenster. Hermione schaute auf die Eule.

‚Hedwig', stellte sie Lächelnd fest.

Die Hexe stand auf, rannte ans Fenster und öffnete Diesen. Sofort flog die schöne Eule in ihr Zimmer, und landete auf die Couchtisch.

Hermione ging lächelnd zu der Eule, und fing an sie zu streicheln.

„Hallo Hedwig, schon lange nicht gesehen, hm? Wie geht's dir denn so? Willst du Kekse?"

Hermione gab der Eule ein paar Kekse, die auf dem Couchtisch waren. Hedwig aß die Kekse schnell.

Die Hexe band der Eule den Brief ab, und streichelte Hedwig, bevor dieser wegflog.

Hermione ging auf die Couch zu und setzte sich, mit dem Brief in ihren Händen hin.

Sie öffnete schnell den Briefumschlag, und las den Brief von Harry und Ron.

**oooOOOooo**

‚Hey Hermione,

Wie geht es dir? Uns geht es total gut und wir haben hier, schon echt viele Freunde gefunden. Es ist so schade, dass du nicht kommen konntest, aber wir sind ja bald wieder in Hogwarts, obwohl ich meine neugewonnenen Freunde auch vermissen werde. Hoffentlich macht dieses Frettchen dir nicht allzu große Probleme. Sonst kann der was erleben.

Gestern hat Ron eine Stinkbombe, aus verfaulten Eiern, in die Schule gelegt, und er wurde nicht erwischt. Es war wirklich zum totlachen Mione! Die ganze Schule wurde evakuiert, weil es so sehr gestunken hat. Du hast hier echt was verpasst. Und eine, die war genauso wie Pansy, das Mopsgesicht, sie hat so rumgekreischt, und überallhin Flüche geworfen, und einige Schüler bekamen deshalb lange Ohren, oder einen geschwollenen Mund. Es war wirklich die Hölle los hier.

Aber schön, dass es dir gut geht, und bald sind wir wieder da, dann können wir wieder für Aufregung Sorgen. Ron will dir noch sagen, dass du nicht zu sehr lernen sollst, sonst wird er dir wenn wir kommen selbstständig ein Fluch auf den Kopf werfen (und du weißt wie miserabel er zaubert). Hey, was zwickst du mich Ron? Na ja, pass auf dich auf Mionchen, und richte Ginny wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts ist, liebe Grüße von uns.

Harry & Ron

**oooOOOooo**

Hermione freute sich riesig, dass der Brief gekommen war. Zwar hatte sie nicht soviel Spaß wie die Beiden, aber es war total schön, dass die Beiden noch immer Briefe schrieben.

Und sie konnten Hermione, trotz einer solchen Entfernung, immer noch zum Lachen bringen.

Das Mädchen legte den Brief weg und setzte sich an ihr Schreibtisch. Sie fing an ein Brief an die Beiden zu schreiben. In dem Brief berichtete sie von den ganzen Neuigkeiten, die ihr über den Weg gelaufen waren. Über ihre Mutter, über die Fortsetzung von _‚Der Arabische Prinz'_, das sie in die verbotene Abteilung durfte, und von Malfoy als er ihr heute früh gesagt hatte, dass sie zusammenarbeiten mussten.

Nur die Träume, die sie seit einiger Zeit hatte, ließ sie weg.

Die junge Frau nahm ein Briefumschlag und tat den Brief, den sie soeben geschrieben hatte dort rein. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte sie fest, dass es sechs Uhr abends war.

Hermione beschloss, dass sie noch zu der Eulerei gehen könnte. Sie zog sich rasch um, und lief dorthin. Dort schickte sie den Brief weg und es war kaum jemand da.

Als sie wieder in Hogwarts ankam, hatte sie noch Zeit, das Treffen mit Malfoy war erst in einer Stunde.

Doch ein wenig früher am Treffpunkt zu sein war nicht verboten. Außerdem hatte sie, was sie brauchte um in die verbotene Abteilung rein zu kommen.

Sie zog sich etwas Bequemeres an, warf sich ihren Umhang über, und ging in die verbotene Abteilung.

**oooOOOooo**

Schließlich waren vier Wochen vergangen, Hermione und Draco suchten das Buch immer noch, doch bisher war ihre Suche erfolglos geblieben.

Hermione saß, wie so oft, auf dem äußerst bequemen Sessel in der verbotenen Abteilung. Sie hatte ein altes, und großes Buch auf ihrem Schoß. Darin las sie, vertieft und entspannt, und bemerkte nicht, dass vor einiger Zeit, ein blonder Junge hinter ihr stand, und sie amüsiert beobachtete, wie sie in ihre Lippen bis, und sie mit ihrer Zunge befeuchtete, oder wie sich ihre Augen manchmal erstaunt oder geschockt weiteten.

Draco wollte Hermione erschrecken. Zu verlockend war die Gelegenheit dazu.

Er zog rasch sein Zauberstab und zauberte leise, ein aufgeblasenes Luftballon mit einer spitzen Nadel herbei. Die Hexe vor ihm hatte ihn, zu seinem Glück, immer noch nicht bemerkt.

Er hielt den Luftballon dicht hinter ihren Kopf. Nur ein einziger Moment, und er stach die Nadel in den Luftballon, und es zerplatzte mit einem riesigen Knall.

Das Mädchen vor ihm warf mit einem Mal das Buch, welches auf ihrem Schoß lag, mit einer Wucht auf den Boden, sprang auf und schrie als ob sie den Lord selbst gesehen hätte. Das Ganze passierte in nur einem Moment.

Ruckartig drehte sich Hermione um, und sah den Jungen, der heftig lachte, und sich dabei den Bauch hielt, an. Zu erschrocken war sie, ihr stand einfach nur der Mund offen, nur schwer konnte sie ein laut von sich geben, das Atmen war beschwerlich, ihr Herz klopfte rasend schnell.

„M…Mal…Malfoy?"

„Ja, Granger? Hahaha… Weißt du überhaupt… wie komisch du ausgesehen hast? Hahaha… Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!"

Er lachte sich über sie kaputt, und konnte kaum normal sprechen.

In Hermiones Gehirn jedoch fing es an zu arbeiten. Eben saß sie doch so gemütlich hier, und im nächsten Augenblick, kam dieses Frettchen und erschrak sie zu Tode? Hermione wurde wütend vor Zorn! Dieser Arrogante Affe lachte sie jetzt auch noch aus! Oh, er würde bezahlen müssen, sie würde sich unheimlich rächen!

Hermione funkelte ihn wütend an, sie kochte innerlich.

Inzwischen hatte sich der Zauberer vor ihr einigermaßen aus seiner Lachattacke beruhigt.

„Hey Granger, jetzt mach mal nicht so ein Gesicht, verstehst du denn gar kein Spaß?"

„Das soll Spaß sein? Sag mal tickst du noch richtig? Ich erschrecke mich hier zu Tode, und du fragst mich, ob ich kein Spaß verstehe? Sag mal geht's hier Oben noch gut?"

Die junge Hexe ging zu ihm hin, tippte einige Male mit dem Zeigefinger an ihre Stirn, und kreischte ihn wütend an.

Doch Draco machte dies nichts aus, er war einfach gut gelaunt, und würde seine Laune nicht an so was verderben. Außerdem konnte er das Lachen, dass in ihm hochstieg nur schwer verdrängen, sie sah einfach zu komisch aus.

„Ja ja, und jetzt beruhig dich wieder Mal, du darfst hier nicht wie am Spieß schreien. Sonst wirft die Pince uns noch raus, dann können wir die Suche gleich aufgeben."

Mist, dieser Bastard hatte doch wieder Mal Recht. Hermione beruhigte sich daraufhin so gut wie es ihr Möglich war, doch die Sache war für sie noch lange nicht vergessen. So etwas derartig Hirnrissiges, würde sie sicher nicht auf sich sitzen lassen! Sie ging zu ihrem Sessel, und setzte sich hin.

„Na gut Malfoy, aber glaub Ja nicht, dass das jetzt gegessen ist! Hast du das Buch gelesen was ich dir gestern gebracht habe?"

„Ja, hab ich, Klugscheißer Nummer 1, und weißt du was, da steht nichts drin. Rein gar nichts!"

Draco holte, ein Buch, welches mit rotem Leder eingebunden war, aus seiner Tasche, und ‚warf' sie auf den Tisch, auf dem schon sehr viele Bücher verstreut lagen.

„Verdammt, wir suchen schon seit, fast einem Monat, und kein einziger Hinweis, auf die Fortsetzung. In meinem Buch stand ebenso wenig drin."

Hermione sah äußerst verzweifelt aus.

„Granger, wenn wir so weiter machen, dann finden wir das Buch doch nie! Es muss irgendeine Lösung geben! Mist, wir müssen gut nachdenken, Granger. Wo könnte es nur sein?"

Draco setzte sich ebenfalls hin, auf den Sessel vor ihr, und schien genauso ausgiebig nachzudenken.

Eine Zeitlang herrschte Ruhe im Raum.

Hermione wusste genauso wenig weiter wie Draco. Sie hatten sich bei Dumbledore informiert, ob es Hinweise geben würde, aber der Direktor, verneinte immer wieder. Doch irgendein Hinweis, ein Hoffnungsschimmer musste es doch geben! Die Zeit ging ihnen davon!

Die Beiden suchten Tag und Nacht. In verschiedenen Büchern, hatten sie schon eine Andeutung auf das Buch gesehen, doch weiter erzählten die Bücher auch nicht. In Diesen, standen immer wieder, solche Sachen wie _‚Der arabische Prinz hat noch Zeit'_ oder _‚Diese Geschichte Arabiens ist noch nicht zu Ende'_. Doch auf Mehr, verwiesen die Bücher auch nicht! Immer nur ein einziger Satz galt dem Buch, nur ein Einziger!

In ‚_Der Arabische Prinz'_ ging es ja, um den Prinzen, der sich auf die Suche nach dem weißen Kristall machte, um sein Land zu retten. In dem Buch ging es, aber hauptsächlich um seine Abenteuer, die er während der Suche erlebte.

Hermione dachte scharf nach. Abenteuer, hat noch Zeit, Noch nicht zu Ende, Suche nach weißem Kristall… Suche nach weißem Kristall?

Da war doch aber noch etwas!

„Hey Malfoy!" Draco schaute auf. „Sag mal, du hast mir doch mal gesagt, du hast das Buch ‚Der Arabische Prinz' schon einmal gelesen, oder?" Ein Nicken seinerseits folgte.

„Der Prinz ist doch auf der Suche nach dem weißen Kristall, um sein Land zu retten, aber kannst du dich erinnern, er wollte noch etwas anderes damit erlangen, ich hab aber vergessen was es war!"

Draco schien verwirrt zu sein. Da war noch etwas? Ach ja, der Prinz wollte… Er wollte…

Der Slytherin schien geschockt zu sein! Er schaute in die Kastanienbraunen Augen der Hexe vor ihm. Sie schien auch zu überlegen, aber auf einmal weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie schien genauso geschockt zu sein, und er wusste, jetzt erinnerte sie sich auch.

„Er wollte Frieden!" Kam es von Beiden gleichzeitig.

„Natürlich! Das ist es! Er wollte Frieden!"

Hermione stand auf und ging aufgeregt, im Raum auf und ab. Draco schien nicht weniger aufgeregt zu sein als sie.

„Und diese Wahrsagerin, von der Dumbledore gesprochen hat, muss genau das gemeint haben! Dumbledore will Frieden, und der Prinz auch, und in der Fortsetzung muss alles Mögliche drinnen stehen, was geschehen ist, nachdem er das weiße Kristall gefunden hat!" Schlussfolgerte Draco.

„Genau, schließlich steht in ‚Der Arabische Prinz' keine Fortsetzung, davon!"

Die junge Frau lächelte den Jungen an. Endlich hatten sie etwas Interessantes gefunden.

„Granger, wir müssen Dumbledore erzählen, ob es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit wäre, weshalb die Wahrsagerin so etwas gesagt haben soll."

Hermione dachte nach. Was würde Dumbledore dann schon erlangen, wenn er doch nur das Buch brauchte. Zugegeben, er würde vielleicht Hoffnungen hegen und versuchen auch eine Möglichkeit zu finden, doch mehr konnte er doch auch nicht.

„Malfoy weißt du was? Wir erzählen es nicht Dumbledore, er würde uns nicht weiterhelfen können. Wir müssen denjenigen suchen, der uns weiter helfen kann, und uns mehrere Infos gibt, verstehst du?"

Draco stöhnte genervt auf.

„Sag mal Granger, meinst du damit etwa Potter? Wenn, Ja, vergiss es, da mach ich nicht mit!"

Hermione schien erstaunt zu sein. Eigentlich hatte sie gar nicht an Harry gedacht.

„Malfoy, ich meine nicht Harry, sondern Jemand anderen. Außerdem, wie hätte Harry uns bitte helfen sollen?"

„Was weiß ich Granger, euer Wunderkind scheint euch ja bei allem eine Hilfe zu sein, da wäre ich auch nicht verwundert drüber, wenn du ihn gemeint hättest. Aber wen meinst du, ich bitte dich, wer würde uns da noch weiterhelfen?"

„Verdammt, Malfoy, sei ein einziges Mal klug, und denk scharf nach! Wer ist denn dran Schuld, dass wir hier sitzen und uns zu Tode suchen?"

Zuerst schien Draco verwirrt zu sein, wie so oft an diesem Tag, doch dann fiel die Antwort wie Schuppen aus seinen Augen.

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa diese Wahrsagerin, oder?"

„Und wie ich Die meine, Malfoy! Das ist doch die Einzige Lösung! Denk doch Mal nach! Wenn wir sie fragen, ob sie mit, Dumbledores Frieden, auf den Frieden in der Fortsetzung _des arabischen Prinzen _angedeutet hat, dann hätten wir Etwas sehr wertvolles! Nämlich, dass das Buch nicht hier in Hogwarts zu finden ist, wenn, dann schon in Arabien!"

„In Arabien? Sag mal geht's noch, Granger?"

„Oh man! Malfoy, verdammt, stell' dich doch nicht so doof an! Erinnerst du dich denn nicht, was in _der arabische Prinz_ steht? Da steht, dass der Frieden im Kern Arabiens zu finden ist, damit meint der, der das Buch geschrieben hat, diese Fortsetzung, verstehst du? Denn, man kann diesen Frieden nur finden, wenn man diese Fortsetzung gefunden hat, nur darin steht der Frieden _vom arabischen Prinzen_!"

Draco schien sie überrascht und gleichzeitig verblüfft anzusehen. Er hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass das, was sie erzählte, wirklich wahr sein konnte. Schließlich schien er nach einiger Zeit seine Sprache wieder gefunden zu haben.

„Ach, Granger, du denkst einfach zu weit, es gibt bestimmt eine einfachere Lösung, als das, was du mir erzählst. Du denkst zu kompliziert! Außerdem gibt es noch etwas, was wir unbedingt wissen sollten. Wer ist dieser verdammte Autor?"

Hermione stockte. Daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Verzweifelt, ließ sie sich, wieder in ihren Sessel fallen. Da hatte sie sich mal etwas Logisches gereimt, und es tauchte eine erneute Blockade auf.

„Was weiß ich Malfoy, weißt du, mir gehen so langsam die Ideen aus. Ich weiß nicht, wo wir noch suchen könnten."

Draco schien zu überlegen. Diese Feststellung von Hermione, hatte ihn doch zum Nachdenken gebracht. Aber könnte es nicht sein, dass…

* * *

Hey,

Na, wie geht's euch so? Es tut mir so leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber ich habe endlich ein neues Kapitel veröffentlichen können. Nun ja, es gab da so einige Probleme...

Noch was: Ich bitte, um Reviews, ich bitte euch ganz, ganz lieb um Reviews, gebt mir doch Reviews, ja? Brauch noch einige... vielleicht geht's ja dann schneller als eine Woche, wenn ich mehr Reviews bekomme, bin nämlich schon 5 weitere Kapitel voraus, und die Geschichte kommt erst später zum laufen... um genau zu sein beginnt sie, denke ich, nach dem 10. Kapitel, erst dann wird die FF aufregender, na was denkt ihr wohl was passiert? hehe

Und natürlich geht ein total großer Dank an meine neue Beta-Leserin, Trueblood, hdgdl

An allen ein Bussal, bye bye, hab euch ganz doll lieb.

Eure Leah


	6. Sulh Zoolal

Nein! 

Das konnte nicht sein! Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Wieso war ihm das nicht vorher eingefallen?

„Granger, du wartest hier, ich bin gleich wieder da, muss nur kurz was holen."

Draco stand hastig auf, und lief mit einem mordstempo aus der Bibliothek.

Hermione wollte ihm hinterher rufen, er habe doch gefälligst hier zu bleiben, doch zu spät.

Mit offenem Mund, saß sie nun da. Wie bestellt, und nicht abgeholt. Doch weiter beachten konnte sie ihn nicht, zu sehr war sie mit einem anderen Thema beschäftigt.

Na toll! Jetzt saß sie in dieser Zwickmühle, und wusste nicht mehr weiter. Es musste doch einen Ausweg geben. Zwar hatte sie sich das Ganze sehr schön und gut zusammengereimt, doch Draco hatte natürlich wie immer ihre ganzen Hoffnungen mit einem Schlag vernichtet.

Wer war dieser mysteriöse Autor bloß? Warum wollte er oder sie sich nicht offenbaren? Was war denn bitte so schlimm daran sich zu zeigen? Bei Merlin, es war doch schlichtweg egal, wie man aussah, woher man kam, oder eben was anderes. Hermione wurde sauer auf diesen Autor, auch wenn es ein wenig kindisch war.

Inzwischen hatte Draco einen Sprint in die Gemeinschaftsräume der Slytherins gelegt, und suchte im Gemeinschaftsraum, fieberhaft nach einem Buch.

‚Verdammt, wo ist dieses blöde Buch nur?', er wühlte in den ganzen Regalen herum, verwüstete den ganzen Raum. Im Raum war kaum jemand, alle waren am See spazieren, oder weg um Gryffindores zu schikanieren. Und die, die da waren, schauten Draco erschrocken an. Dieser war immer noch dabei, den ganzen Raum auf den Kopf zu stellen.

Doch am obersten Regal, am hintersten Eck, eines Schrankes, fand er schließlich was er suchte. Nie hätte er auch im Traum gedacht, dass er das Geschenk von seinem Onkel jemals brauchen würde. Das Buch sah staubig aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte es bis jetzt noch niemand, auch nur ein einziges Mal, aufgeschlagen.

Mit dem Buch in seinen Händen, rannte der Blonde wieder zurück in die Bibliothek, nicht ohne einige geschockte und verwirrte Slytherins stehen zu lassen, deren Münder offen blieben und keinen Laut von sich gaben. Draco war heute sehr erschreckend! Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins sah nun schrecklicher denn je aus.

Draco rannte zurück in die Bibliothek. Innerlich grinste er. Hermione würde vor Staunen keine Worte finden, um ihm zu sagen, er wäre der Größte. Warum war ihm das nicht früher eingefallen?

Als er dann endlich in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek angekommen war, konnte er schon einen Lockenschopf sehen ‚Granger hat ja doch nicht solche buschigen Haare, wie Stroh. Ihre Haare sehen sehr weich aus…'. Draco betrachtete Hermione eine Zeit lang bevor er zu ihr ging. Wie sie da auf dem Sessel saß, und ihre Augen müde, und verzweifelt wirkten, wie sie eine Locke um ihre Finger wickelte ohne es zu bemerken, wie sie äußerst scharf nachdachte, wie immer. Erschrocken stellte er, dass sie hübsch war. Nie hätte er so etwas gedacht, doch solche Gedanken hatten bei ihm nichts verloren.

Er ging zu der jungen Frau, knallte das Buch vor ihr auf den Tisch und setzte sich auf den anderen Sessel.

Hermione zuckte kurz zusammen, als er das Buch auf den Tisch knallte.

„Sag mal, kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal, ohne mich zu erschrecken, vor mir erscheinen?" keifte die Hexe den Jungen säuerlich an.

„Nein, kann ich nicht!" äffte Draco ihr nach.

„Guck doch mal, was für ein Buch ich da mitgebracht habe, Granger." Jetzt sprach er wieder mit normaler Stimme.

Hermione richtete sich ein wenig auf, und griff nach dem staubigen Buch. Auf dem Einband stand nichts drauf. Sie öffnete das Buch, doch das Buch war so staubig und rußig, sodass Hermione niesen musste.

„Gesundheit." rief Draco ein wenig abwesend.

Die junge Frau schaute ihn erst erschrocken an, nuschelte aber dann ein ‚Danke', und widmete sich danach dem Buch.

'Die verborgenen Schätze der Welt' hieß das Buch. Toll, und was sollte Hermione mit diesem Buch anfangen?

"Malfoy, was soll ich mit dem Buch hier, hm? Was soll ich mit den 'verborgenen Schätzen' der Erde anfangen? Kannst du mir das Mal bitte erklären?"

"Hör mir mal zu Granger, es reicht jetzt! Andauernd maulst du rum, und stellst mich als einen Depp dar! Hast du deine Tage oder was? Wer will denn hier Frieden auf der ganzen, ach so tollen, Welt? Du! Und wenn du das wirklich willst, dann maul nicht über jeden Scheiß, dass wird so langsam echt beleidigend, du wirst ja schlimmer als ich!"

Draco wurde wütend. Warum gaffte das Mädchen ihn andauernd an? Er wollte doch auch das Rätsel lösen, aber ihm riss nun der Geduldsfaden. Zu oft hatte das Mädchen ihn beleidigt und gedemütigt.

Hermione war überrascht. Aber sie musste zugeben, dass das gesessen hatte. Das Mädchen war sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie an ihm immer etwas zu nörgeln hatte. Eigentlich benahm er sich doch recht zivilisiert. Aber warum war sie denn jetzt auf einmal nervtötend geworden? Schweigen war dafür die Beste Lösung, nach Hermiones Meinung nach! Sie schaute beschämt zu Boden, denn sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

Draco der das bemerkte, war zufrieden, und beantwortete Hermiones Frage auf seine gewisse Art.

"So, und jetzt streng dein kleines Köpfchen Mal etwas an, und schau ins Inhaltsverzeichnis nach. Ich musste das Buch schon mal lesen. Es war zwar total langweilig, aber dafür beinhaltet das Buch Informationen die wir benötigen könnten."

Hermione folgte seiner Anweisung nach, und schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf. Sie fand viele verschiedene Länder, und bei dem Buchstaben 'A' fand sie Arabien. Nun wusste Hermione auch worauf er hinaus wollte.

Schnell schlug sie die Seite auf, auf dem der 'verborgene Schatz' Arabiens beschrieben wurde.

Laut las sie das Gedruckte vor.

"Der Größte Schatz Arabiens, ist in Masirah, auf einer Insel im Westen Arabiens. Es ist die tropische Hauptstadt..."

Hermione las schnell und flüchtig den Text im Buch, und achtete darauf nichts Wichtiges zu überspringen.

Das Ganze ging noch weitere drei Minuten so, bis sie in der Mitte des Textes stockte und verwirrt den Slytherin ansah.

"Malfoy, der Text kommt mir bekannt vor."

Draco grinste Hermione mit einem wissenden Blick an, worauf das Mädchen noch irritierter wurde.

Warum kam ihr das geschriebene so bekannt vor? Sie hatte das Buch bis jetzt noch nie gesehen, und schon gar nicht gelesen.

"Mensch Malfoy, mach es doch nicht immer so spannend uns sag mir endlich warum mir das Ganze hier so bekannt vorkommt!"

"Ließ doch mal weiter." drängte sie der Slytherin.

Hermione tat wie ihr geheißen und lies den Rest des Textes durch. Doch als sie an den letzten Satz angelangt war, da wusste sie worauf der Slytherin hinaus wollte. Sie suchte den Namen des Autors, und fand ihn schließlich unter dem Text gedruckt: Sulh Zoola!

Dann schaute sie auf, und blickte in die Augen des Slytherin.

"Weißt du Granger" Draco grinste "Mir kam das Ganze schon damals ziemlich bekannt vor, als ich das gelesen habe, und als du hier von Frieden gefaselt hast, ist mir klar geworden, warum der Text in diesem Buch auch mir bekannt vorkam."

Hermione wollte vor Freude springen! Jetzt wussten sie wer der Autor war!

Denn der letzte Satz, ja, der letzte Satz, war der Gleiche, wie in Der Arabische Prinz!

Denn so einen Satz konnte man nicht so einfach vergessen, wenigstens Hermione nicht, denn für sie war der Satz von Großer Bedeutung.

„Man muss noch Chaos in sich haben, um einen tanzenden Stern erschaffen zu können…"

Jetzt hatten die Beiden erstmal das Große Geheimnis um den Autor gelüftet.

„Malfoy, fangen wir gleich mit den Recherchierungen des Autors an! Wir müssen danach suchen, was für ein Mensch er war!"

Hermione schien aufgeregter denn je zu sein, doch Draco blieb gelassen.

„Granger, wir werden nicht gleich mit den Recherchierungen anfangen, spinnst du? Wir sind auch nur Menschen! Außerdem haben wir 4 Wochen lang, Tag und Nacht gesucht, lass uns Mal ne Pause einlegen. Und schau doch mal wie viel Uhr es ist! Halb Elf! Gehen wir lieber Schlafen, sonst werden wir noch verrückt, glaub mir!"

Draco stand auf, und packte seine Tasche zusammen. Hermione wollte weitersuchen, doch er hatte Recht. Sie musste sich eine Pause gönnen, sonst würde sie, wegen zu viel Arbeit und Lernen noch durch drehen. Sie stand auf und packte ebenfalls ihre Tasche.

Die Beiden räumten ein wenig den Tisch auf und warfen ihre Umhänge lose über ihren Rücken. Nachdem sie durchcheckten ob alles an seinem Platz war, gingen die Beiden raus und Hermione schloss die eiserne Tür mit dem Schlüssel, den sie damals von Dumbledore bekommen hatte ab.

Das Schulsprecherpaar machte sich auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Die Beiden gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. In den düsteren Gängen Hogwarts hallten ihre Schritte. Nach einem Lauf von ein paar Minuten, mussten sich die Beiden trennen.

Dracos Gemeinschaftsraum lag auf dem Weg in die Kerker. Typisch Slytherin.  
Hermiones Gemeinschaftsraum lag auf dem Weg oben in die Türme. Typisch Gryffindor.  
Draco musste nach rechts, Hermione nach links.

Ein wenig zögerlich drehte sich Hermione zu ihm um, traute sich ihm dann doch eine gute Nacht zu wünschen.

„Gute Nacht" wisperte sie leise, und man vernahm es kaum.

Doch Draco drehte sich um und blickte in ihre müden Augen.

„Gute Nacht" sagte er ebenso leise, doch Hermione verstand es, und freute sich darüber.

Doch warum sie sich freute, tja, das wusste sie damals selbst noch nicht…

* * *

Hey,

Ich weiß, es hat diesmal lange gedauert, aber ich habe versucht mich zu beeilen, wirklich! Ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mirnicht ganz so übel!

Aber ich wünsche mir Reviews, denn ich weiß nicht ob euch meine Geschichte überhaupt gefällt, oder ob siejemand ließ, ob ich es wahrscheinlich lieber für mich selber schreibensollte, als das System hier auf zu überlasten... also bitte, wenn ihr das hier anklicken könnt, kann es doch auch nicht so schwer sein, unten auf go zu klicken oder?

Bis denne, das nächste Kapitel wird wahrscheinlich sogar noch diese Woche kommen

By Leah


	7. Verträumter Draco, aufgebrachter Draco

Hai Ho Leute,

Schön euch zusehen, aber ich muss mich schämen… Ich habe mein Versprechen gebrochen, als ich sagte, dass das nächste Kapitel nach einer Woche kommt, ich glaube da hatte ich mich getäuscht… Aber um euch nicht noch länger warten zu lassen, habe ich dieses Kapitel ungebatet on gestellt. Auf jeden Fall habe ich mir schon viele Mühe gegeben, und darum will ich einwenig mehr Kommis habe… BITTE!

Das nächste Kapitel werde ich auch ungebatet on stellen, denn ich fliege nach einer Woche ins Urlaub, und da kann ich schlecht was machen… Aber dazu näheres in Kapitel acht.

Viel Spaß,

Eure Leah

Ps: Ich will wirklich mehr Kommis, sonst entscheide ich mich dagegen das nächste Kapitel ungebatet on zu stellen, und es kommt erst im September…

* * *

Eine Woche war vergangen. Professor Dumbledore wusste immer noch nicht von den Entdeckungen den die beiden Schüler mit Mühe gefunden hatten. Hermione und Draco suchten jeden Tag fieberhaft nach mehreren Informationen über Sulh Zoolal. 

Heute saßen sie an ihren gewöhnlichen Sesseln in der verbotenen Abteilung. Der Tisch vor ihnen war mit Büchern, kleinen Notizzetteln, Pergamentrollen, und mit viel Tinte übersäht. Wahrscheinlich dachte keiner von ihnen auch nur ansatzweise daran etwas aufzuräumen.

„Hast du herausgefunden ob er in Arabien gelebt hat?" fragte ein übermüdeter Draco, desinteressiert die Hexe vor ihm.

„Jaja, Bin gerade dabei." Antwortete Diese abwesend und las vertieft in dem Buch auf ihrem Schoß.

Der junge Malfoy beobachtete sie, was ihr aber nicht auffiel. Er beobachtete sie dabei, wie ihre Augen über die Zeilen huschten, und wie ihre zierlichen Finger das Buch umfassten. Er rutschte tiefer in seinen Sessel und seufzte innig.

Warum fiel ihm des Öfteren auf, dass dieses Mädchen, keine kleine hässliche Streberin mit buschigen Haaren und großen Zähnen mehr war, sondern eine junge Frau, welches schmerzhaft hübsch war? Ein Schlammblut konnte doch nicht so schön sein. Ein Schlammblut **durfte** nicht so atemberaubend sein!

Sie hatte solche besonderen Reize an ihrem perfekten Körper und an ihren Gesten. Warum fiel ihm das erst jetzt auf? Warum war sie so unglaublich hübsch?

Nein, er durfte nicht solche Gedanken an sie hegen, er durfte nicht, er hasste sie doch…

Das Mädchen schlug das große Buch auf ihrem Schoß zu und legte sie behutsam auf den Tisch.

„Hey, Malfoy, ich habe herausgefunden, dass Sulh Zoolal in… Hey, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" rief sie nun ein wenig verärgert.

Er schaute in ihre zimtbraunen Augen, und war weit weg in seiner Gedankenwelt versunken. Er hörte ihr natürlich auch zu, doch ihre Worte erreichten ihn nicht.

Er nickte. Sie erzählte weiter.

Ihr Mund bewegte sich schnell. Ihre vollen Lippen sahen ein wenig feucht aus. Manchmal sah er ihre Zunge.

Er seufzte noch mal. Draco hatte nichts, rein gar nichts verstanden was sie erzählt hatte. Dieses Mädchen war dabei sein Verstand zu rauben. Aber warum sie? Warum schaffte diese Parkinson es nicht Draco zu verführen? Warum schaffte nicht irgendein anderes Mädchen ihn so sehr aus der Fassung zu bringen? Doch Hermione wieder mental anzuschauen, wäre jetzt vielleicht hilfreich, das Zuhören aufzunehmen.

„…und deshalb denke ich, wäre es das Beste, wenn wir mit dem Direktor darüber sprechen."

Er wusste, dass sie immer Recht hatte, schließlich war sie die Beste Schülerin der ganzen Schule.

Deshalb nickte er erneut auf den Vorschlag von Hermione.

Doch Hermione wäre nicht die schlaueste Hexe, wenn sie nicht bemerkt hätte, dass der Slytherin ihr nicht zugehört hatte. Sie sah ihn skeptisch an. Das tat er in letzter Zeit immer öfters. Er schien immer wo anders zu sein. Was hatte er wohl? Nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machte…

Ihn zu fragen, nein, dazu traute sie sich nicht. Neben Harry und Ron war es anders. Ihre Freunde gaben ihr immer Kraft und Mut, und obwohl sie auch ohne ihre Freunde Draco das Wasser reichen konnte… Nein, sie hatte Angst vor ihm, zugeben würde sie das allerdings nicht, niemals.

„Treffen wir uns heute Abend vor dem Wasserspeier, würde es dir so um sechs Uhr passen?" Hermione fing an ihre Bücher in ihre Tasche zu packen.

Draco nickte.

„Na gut, also bis dann"

Als sie fertig gepackt hatte, hob die junge Hexe ihre Tasche und ging von Dannen.

Sie wollte nicht mehr in seiner Nähe sein, nein, er machte ihr wirklich angst.

Draco sah ihr nach wie sie aus der Bibliothek ging. Für ihn sah es aber so aus, als ob sie eher fliehen würde. Doch wovor? Vielleicht war ja Er selber der Grund…

Hermione hatte mit der Angst zu tun. Wieso nur? Aber da erblickte sie die Eisentür, die zur eigentlichen Bibliothek führte. Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit.

Sie schloss die Tür auf und trat in die eigentliche Bibliothek ein. Hermione atmete tief aus. Warum hatte sie Angst vor seinen Blicken? Warum bloß?

Nein, sie hatte besseres vor als über ihn nachzudenken. Sie dachte nach was sie jetzt machen könnte. Hausaufgaben hatte sie schon erledigt, und Hunger hatte sie auch nicht und nach Lernen war ihr auch nicht zumute.

Die Gryffindore beschloss spontan in den Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses zu gehen. Vielleicht war ja dort jemand. Schnellen Schrittes machte sie sich auf zum Portrait der fetten Dame.

Draco saß währenddessen immer noch auf dem Sessel. Er hatte sich kein Stückchen gerührt seit dem die Hexe weg war. Dieses Mädchen verwirrte ihn so sehr. Ihre Bewegungen, wie sie zum Beispiel etwas aufschrieb, ihre Haare hochsteckte, ihren Umhang anzog, oder sogar wenn sie über diverses nachdachte. Auch wenn er es sich am Anfang nicht einstehen konnte, oder wollte. Mit der Zeit wurde ihm klar, dass sie einen, nach seiner Meinung nach, negativen Einfluss auf ihn hatte. Er fand sie äußerst… berauschend!

Nein, er durfte nicht solche Gefühle für sie hegen! Sie war eine Muggelgeborene und sie war die beste Freundin Potters. Außerdem war sie eine Gryffindore.

Aber manchmal, da fragte er sich plötzlich, was wenn sie Reinblütig, keine Gryffindore und nicht die Freundin Potters wäre. Was würde wohl dann passieren?

Wenn er da immer noch, dann… Nein! Er durfte nicht solche Gedanken an sie verschwenden! Er war ein Malfoy, und sie war es ihm nicht wert nachgedacht zu werden.

Er fasste sich den Entschluss diese Gefühle zu verdrängen und sie nicht mehr weiter zu beachten. Nein, hätte er gewusst, dass das nicht möglich war…

Hermione hatte inzwischen ihr Ziel erreicht, und stand vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame.

„Wie lautet unser Passwort Schätzchen?"

„Froschpupillen"

Sofort klappte das Portrait zur Seite und gewährte Einlass für die Schulsprecherin. Sie kletterte durch das Portraitloch. Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren nur wenige Schüler anwesend. Hermione sah sich um ob irgendwelche Freunde von ihr da waren, und siehe da, Lavender hockte vor dem Kamin auf einer Couch und las ein Buch. Hermione wunderte sich, Lavender und Buch?

Sie ging auf ihre Freundin zu und stellte ihre Tasche neben der Couch ab. Lavender bemerkte sie und schenkte ihrer besten Freundin ein zuckersüßes Lächeln.

„Hey Süße, schon zurück? Und wie lief die Suche?" Hermione hatte ihr von der Bitte Dumbledores, unter der Bedingung, dass Lavender es keinem weitersagen dürfte, erzählt. Nur ihre engsten Freunde wussten davon bescheid, und die Schulsprecherin war sich sicher, dass ihre beste Freundin es keinem weitersagen würde.

„Wir haben mit Malfoy beschlossen, dass wir es heute Abend Dumbledore erzählen. Weißt du, ich hab heute in einem Buch gelesen, dass dieser Sulh Zoolal auf einer Insel im Osten Arabiens lebt."

„Also lebt er doch." Stellte sie ein wenig abwesend fest.

„Stimmt." Antwortete die Schulsprecherin.

Lavender sah Hermione an und es schien als ob sie nachdachte. Sie schaute tief in die Augen der Braunhaarigen und verfiel in Schweigen.

„Was ist?" fragte Hermione sie, doch Diese schüttelte leicht ihr Kopf.

„Hm… Sag mal, wie ist es eigentlich mit Malfoy zu arbeiten? Hältst du das überhaupt aus?"

Hermione sah sie irritiert an, warum wollte Lavender so was überhaupt wissen?

„Nun ja, ich weiß, klingt komisch, aber wenn wir zusammenarbeiten müssen benimmt er sich ziemlich sozial gegenüber mir."

„Wirklich? Ich kann mir das gar nicht bei ihm vorstellen! Wie benimmt er sich denn? Erklär mir das doch Mal." Lavender redete auf eine Art, wie man mit Kindern redete, wenn Diese etwas unbedingt erzählen wollten. Hermione bemerkte das jedoch nicht.

„Ach er ist manchmal so, wie soll ich sagen, eigentlich ganz normal, auch wenn das erschreckend klingt. Wenn ich ehrlich bin bringt er mich auch Mal zum Lachen. Er zieht manchmal über Harry und Ron her. Ich weiß, eigentlich nicht lustig, aber er hat so eine Art und Weise, dass es einfach lustig ist." Auf Hermiones Gesicht bildete sich ein Lächeln.

„Und einmal, da hat er mir ein Streich gespielt. Er hat sich hinter mich geschlichen und ein Ballon zerplatzt. Ich war so erschrocken, dass ich wie am Spieß schrie. Es sah bestimmt lustig aus wie ich aussah." Sie musste kurz auflachen. „Aber der sollte ja nicht glauben, dass ich das auf mir sitzen lasse. Ich werde ihn irgendwann mal genauso erschrecken!"

Hermione sah sehr entschlossen aus mit dem was sie sagte und sie hatte einen seltsam träumerischen Blick in ihren zimtbraunen Augen.

Lavenders Lächeln wurde größer und wirkte so echt und lieb und so… wissend.

„Was ist Lavender? Wieso grinst du so breit? Ist irgendwas passiert oder hab ich was auf der Nase?" Hermione war verwirrt. War etwas passiert?

„Och, es ist nichts meine Süße, rein gar nichts." Antwortete Diese der verwirrte Hermione. Die Worte sprühten nur so vor Sarkasmus. „Ich geh jetzt und mache meine Hausaufgaben ja? Also dann, wir sehen uns!" Mit einem kurzen Wink stand sie auf, nahm ihr Buch und ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Zurück blieb eine Hermione, die nicht wusste was das Ganze sollte. Ihre Freundin sprach in Rätseln. Ungewohnt für die schlaueste Hexe Hogwarts'.

Sie wusste nicht was sie nun machen sollte. Sie stand auf und ging in ihren eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf dem Weg dorthin sah sie die Hufflepuffs bei einem Quidditch-Training.

Ihr fiel wie aus dem Nichts Harry und Ron ein. Sie würden nach einer Woche kommen. Hermione freute sich so sehr auf die Beiden, sie konnte es kaum noch aushalten. Nach einem Halben Jahr würde sie ihre Beiden Freunde endlich wieder sehen.

Die junge Frau erreichte ihr Quartier und betrat sie. Zwar dachte sie an Harry und Ron, doch in ihrem Unterbewusstsein verschwand das Lächeln nicht, den Lavender aufgesetzt hatte als sie ging…

**ooo-ooo-ooo**

Die Uhren schlugen Sechs.

Hermione war auf dem Weg zum Wasserspeier. Irgendwie war sie sich sicher, dass Draco sich verspäten würde. Doch als sie die letzte Ecke zum Wasserspeier umbog sah sie den Schulsprecher vor dem Büro des Direktors. Sie war erstaunt, und ging auf ihn zu. Sie sah in seine Augen und sah keine Kälte mehr in ihnen, nein, sondern etwas Seltsames…

Lässig an die Wand gelehnt, sah der Slytherin die Hexe kommen. Als er in ihre zimtbraunen Augen blickte, überkam ihn eine Gänsehaut.

„Nein Junge, diesmal achtest du nicht auf sie" sprach er leise zu sich uns stieß sich mit dem Fuß von der Wand ab.

„Abend Malfoy" begrüßte Hermione den Jungen als sie bei ihm war.

Draco erwiderte nichts darauf und versuchte sie so kalt wie möglich anzuschauen, was ihm aber nicht so gut gelang.

Hermione nannte unbeirrt das Passwort und die Beiden Schulsprecher traten in die Bleibe des Direktors ein.

Dieser las ein Buch, er bemerkte die beiden Eingetretenen nicht. Hermione kannte diesen Anblick. Genauso sah der Professor damals aus, als er ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass ihre Mutter gestorben war, und er eine Bitte hatte. Genauso wie damals, nur das diesmal auch Malfoy da war.

Sie räusperte sich leise.

„Gleich, gleich" nuschelte Dumbledore leise und las weiter in dem Buch, dass auf seinem Schreibtisch lag.

Hermione schaute ein wenig erstaunt zu dem Blonden neben ihr. Dieser schaute sie nur dämlich an und drehte seinen Zeigefinger ein paar Mal neben seinem Kopf, so als ob er sagen wollte ‚Der ist doch bekloppt!'

Hermione lachte leise vor sich hin und bemühte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.

Doch in dem Moment sah Dumbledore auf.

„Was ist denn meine Teuerste? Was ist denn so lustig? Sagen sie es mir damit ich auch lachen kann." Dumbledore sah amüsiert zu Hermione, denn eigentlich wusste er warum sie gelacht hatte, ihm war die Geste Dracos nicht entgangen.

„Na los Granger, sag doch was so lustig war, wir wollen auch lachen." Gab nun auch Draco seinen Senf dazu.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre jetzt Dieser höchst wahrscheinlich Tod umgefallen.

„Ich, ähm, nun ja, wissen Sie, wir haben etwas über _den arabischen Prinzen_ herausgefunden Professor." Sagte sie wie aus der Pistole geschossen um vom Thema abzulenken.

„Oh, das ist ja interessant, setzten Sie sich doch bitte." Nun wirkte Dumbledore eher interessiert als amüsiert und winkte den Beiden zu, sich hinzusetzten.

Hermione sah Draco mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln an. Dieser wiederum kümmerte sich nicht sonderlich darum. Er war zu beschäftigt darum, das kurze Auflachen Hermiones aus seinem Verstand zu verbannen. Er hörte immer wieder wie sie gelacht hatte und sah es vor seinen Augen.

„Zitronenbrausebonbons?" bot der Direktor seinen Schülern an. Doch Beide lehnten dankend ab.

„Nun womit wir mit ihnen reden wollten ist Folgendes."

Hermione berichtete ihre und Dracos Arbeit in den letzten zwei Wochen. Sie berichtete über den Autor, wo er lebte und ihrer Theorie mit dem Frieden.

Währenddessen schaute Dumbledore sie interessiert an und hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Draco saß auf dem Sessel gegenüber von Hermione, und spielte, nicht die Bohne von dem interessiert was sie erzählte, mit seiner Krawatte.

„Interessant, wirklich sehr interessant…" Der Professor wurde einen Moment lang sehr still nachdem die Schulsprecherin mit ihrem Bericht zu Ende war, doch sprach danach weiter.

„Ich werde ihre Arbeit überprüfen und noch einmal selber nachschauen ob das stimmen kann. Und was ihre Theorie anbelangt Miss Granger, ich finde sie wirklich äußerst durchdacht da könnte wahrhaftig etwas dran sein, und Mister Malfoys Einfall über den Autor… wirklich sehr interessant. Ich bin ihnen Beiden äußerst dankbar und bin ihnen sehr stolz, da sie sich solche Mühe gegeben haben, doch jetzt denke ich sollten sie sich Schlafen legen es ist sehr spät geworden. Und was ich ihnen noch sagen wollte ist: Ich bitte sie für nächste Woche eine Feier zu organisieren, da nächste Woche die Austauschschüler in Hogwarts eintreffen werden. Ich wünsche ihnen Beiden noch eine gute Nacht."

Hermione und Draco standen auf und wünschten dem Direktor ebenfalls eine gute Nacht. Als die Beiden aus dem Büro des Direktors herausgingen wollten, rief Dumbledore zu dem Schulsprecherpaar noch etwas Letzteres zu.

„Und Mister Malfoy, sie sollten lieber damit aufhören Miss Granger immer wieder zum Lachen zu bringen. Es könnte fatale Folgen haben."

Dumbledore zwinkerte dem Jungen zu, und Hermione presste sich eine Hand auf ihren Mund um nicht zu lachen.

Draco sah den Direktor einfach nur böse an. Als das Schulsprecherpaar endlich aus dem Büro raus getreten war konnte sich Hermione nicht mehr halten und lachte lauthals los.

„Oh man Malfoy du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!"

„Ach halt doch dein Mund, der Alte Sack weiß doch nicht was er sagt!" erwiderte ein Draco der sehr verärgert zu sein schien.

Er ging mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Kerker, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

„Ich wünsch dir noch eine gute Nacht Malfoy!" rief Hermione dem wütenden Draco amüsiert nach.

„Halt doch deine verdammte Klappe Schlammblut!" schrie Dieser und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.

Eigentlich hätte Hermione wütend sein sollen, aber der Anblick von so einem aufgebrachten Draco sah man nun wirklich nicht alle Tage. Sie ließ ihre gut Laune nicht von ihm verderben und ging zu Bett.


	8. Listige Katzen bis braunhaarige Götinnen

Hey..

So, hier kommt jetzt das nächste Kapitel. Diesmal gings doch wirklich sehr schnell oder?

Wahrscheinlich wird es das letzte bis September sein, aber da bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, vielleicht könnte ich auch noch das neunte on stellen bevor ich gehe, aber sicher ist noch nichts! Ich danke für die zwei Reviews, hätte aber gerne noch welche zu diesem Kapitel hier.

Eure Leah

PS: Außerdem ist das Kapitel auch lang geworden oder? Darum bitte ich um Reviews...

* * *

„Nein, Gold sieht altmodisch aus! Silber wirkt doch viel besser und edeler!" 

„Denkst du Gold sieht unedel aus? Außerdem ist es nicht bunt wenn wir in Silber dekorieren, mit Gold können wir mehrere Farben kombinieren!"

„Mit Gold können wir nur eine Farbe kombinieren, Granger, und das ist Rot! Und Gold und Rot sind die Farben der Gryffindore, denkst du ich bin blöd?"

„Ich nicht, aber du denkst vielleicht ich sei blöd! Zu Silber passt doch auch nur Grün, und das sind dann die Slytherin Farben!"

Genervt ließ sich Draco auf den Sessel in Hermiones Gemeinschaftsraum nieder. Hermione saß auf dem Boden und schrieb auf eine Pergamentrolle, die auf dem Couchtisch lag, das auf, was sie für die Feier in zwei Tagen dekorieren wollten.

Doch die die Pergamentrolle war so gut wie leer.

‚Nur noch zwei Tage verdammt, so schaffen wir das doch nie!'

Hermione war verzweifelt. Über jede Kleinigkeit musste das Schulsprecherpaar diskutieren, wenn man es noch so nennen durfte. Nicht ein einziges Mal waren sich die Beiden bis jetzt über etwas einig gewesen.

„Ich hab ne Idee Granger. Wir dekorieren nicht in Gold und auch nicht in Silber. Na, einverstanden?"

„Na gut, welche Farbe nehmen wir dann?"

„Hm… ich weiß nicht. Wie wäre es mit Grün? Ich mein nur Grün und kein Grün mit Silber."

„Ja.. was passt denn noch zu Grün? Wie wäre es mit, Dunkelrot und Dunkelgrün. Das würde doch eigentlich gut zusammenpassen, oder?"

„Ja, wäre akzeptabel. Also Dunkelrot und Dunkelgrün. Und wie sollen wir die Decke in der Gemeinschaftshalle verzaubern?"

„Weiß nicht."

Die Beiden dachten nun nach.

Hermione blickte in den Kamin. Die Flammen loderten Darin. Manchmal sprühte das Feuer kleine Funken in Gold und es knisterte. Die Sonne war schon längst untergegangen, es war recht dunkel im Raum.

Die Braunhaarige blickte nun auf Draco der auf der Couch saß. Dieser sah genauso wie sie eben, in die Flammen im Kamin. Die junge Hexe schaute in seine Augen. Grau und Blau… Blau? Hermione fiel plötzlich eine Idee für die Decke ein.

„Malfoy, wie wäre es wenn wir die Decke so verzaubern, dass man Darin einen klaren Himmel sieht und an den Kanten von der Decke und den Wänden kleine Wasserfälle sind, und es sich, wenn es mit dem Boden in Berührung kommt, auflöst. Natürlich wird man durch das Wasser nicht nass, oder so!"

Draco sah überrascht in Hermiones Augen. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, was für Einfälle die Hexe hatte. Und wenn dann auch noch… Jetzt fiel Draco auch etwas ein.

„Und an die Fensterrahmen und an den Portal zaubern wir Dunkelgrüne Ranken, mit Dunkelroten Blumen!"

„Ja genau, das würde einfach himmlisch aussehen! Und auf den vier Tischen zaubern wir dieselben Ranken, nur in den Farben des dazugehörigen Hauses. Und als Essen wird… wird..."

„Einfach alles serviert, Granger! Die einzelnen Farben der Häuser, schön und gut, aber übertreiben sollte man solche Sachen nicht, dann kann es nämlich passieren, dass sie an Besonderheit verlieren. Außerdem sollen wir doch nur die Halle dekorieren und uns nicht in die Arbeit der Kobolde einmischen."

Die Schulsprecherin sah ihren Partner zuerst böse an, doch wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

„Na gut Malfoy, morgen ist Samstag, und am Sonntag treffen die Schüler ein. Wir müssen also schon morgen damit anfangen zu dekorieren. Und ich denke, es wird sehr anstrengend sein."

„Ich weiß, sagen wir den Schülern nach dem sie gefrühstückt haben, dass die Gemeinschaftshalle für den Rest des Tages geschlossen wird."

„Okay, und ich gehe jetzt und gebe Dumbledore unsere Pläne."

Nachdem das Ganze beschlossen war, begann Draco seine Tasche zu packen. Hermione schaute ihm dabei zu. Sie hatte nicht sonderlich viel zutun, schließlich konnte sie nicht gehen und ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, einem Malfoy überlassen. Sie wartete lieber, bis er ging.

Draco fing an unter Hermiones Blick nervös zu werden. Warum, wusste er nicht.

Als er seine Schreibfeder, welches auf dem Couchtisch lag nahm, fiel es ihm aus der Hand, weil er ein wenig zitterte. Hermione wusste, dass Schreibfedern empfindlich waren. Sie reagierte schnell. Sie lehnte sich über die Couchtisch und fing die Feder auf, damit sie nicht zerbrach.

Die junge Frau lächelte leicht und reichte nun Draco die Feder.

„Danke" kam es von ihm ganz leise, fast so als ob er flüsterte, und wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Bitte" Erwiderte sie ihm, genauso leise, wenn nicht, sogar noch leiser.

Er nahm seine Feder aus ihrer Hand, packte schließlich auch noch seine übrigen Eigentümer ein und machte sich auf den Weg auf sein Quartier.

Hermione stand nun auch auf, und folgte Draco. Doch ihr fiel ein, dass sie ihren Umhang vergessen hatte. Schnell drehte sie sich um und lief auf die Couch zu. Darauf ruhte ihr Umhang.

Hermione nahm ihn und wollte sich sofort wieder umdrehen, doch plötzlich zog ein starker Wind, durch den Raum. Das Feuer im Kamin ging aus, es wurde stockdunkel. Hermione bekam Angst. Was war hier los?

„Malfoy?" wisperte sie leise.

„Granger, was zum Teufel, hast du gemacht?" rief er zu ihr, und beschuldigte sie, wegen der plötzlichen Dunkelheit.

„Ich hab nichts gemacht!" verteidigte sich Hermione schroff. „Ich wollte meinen Umhang holen, und das Feuer im Kamin ist irgendwie ausgegangen."

Die Braunhaarige warf ihren Umhang über ihre Schulter, hob die Hände und tastete sich im Dunkeln, nach Draco suchend, ab.

„Malfoy, wo bist du, ich kann dich nicht sehen!"

„Ich weiß, du denkst ich sei allwissend, aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, im Dunkeln kann ich auch nicht sehen, Granger." kam es von Draco schelmisch.

Hermione schnaubte leise. Sie konnte sich in diesem Moment gut vorstellen, dass sich auf Dracos Gesicht ein schleimiges Grinsen zierte.

Sie tastete sich weiter ab, ging langsam Richtung Portraitloch, wie sie annahm. Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Geräusch, und blieb verwirrt stehen. Sie drehte sich Richtung Dessen um, und ging weiter.

Draco tastete sich ebenfalls um. Wohin er sich abtastete wusste er nicht. Plötzlich stieß er mit dem Knie an etwas. Er merkte, aber sofort, dass es sich um den Couchtisch handelte. Wenn er dann in der Mitte des Raumes war, dachte er sich, die Couch auf seiner Rechten lag, dann musste das Portraitloch genau hinter ihm sein. Er drehte sich um 180° um, und schritt langsam, voran.

Hermione ging immer noch in die Richtung, wo sie annahm, etwas gehört zu haben. Plötzlich fühlte sie in ihren Händen etwas Weiches, und Warmes. Sie ging näher und versuchte zu identifizieren, wer oder was das war. Ihr kam es so vor, als sei dieses Etwas das Gesicht eines Mensches. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, und ihr war mulmig zumute. Doch ihre Neugier war stärker und zaghaft forschte sie weiter. Eine Nase, und Augen, und Wangen, und eine Stirn. Hermione tastete sich weiter und kam zu etwas noch Weicherem und streifte Es mit ihren Fingern. Lippen.

Auf einmal gingen die Lippen von dem Etwas auf. Hermione schreckte zurück und zog ihre Hand weg. Doch etwas Hartes umfasste ihre Handgelenke, und zog sie näher zu dem Gesicht. Hermione war erschrocken. Sie versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien und sträubte sich dagegen.

Aber der Griff wurde nur stärker. Die Angst, welches die Hexe am Anfang spürte war verflogen von ihrer Wut. Es zog sie mit einem Ruck nach Vorne. Hermione stolperte kurz, und spürte, dass ihre Finger warm und feucht wurden. Es fühlte sich Ekelig an.

Und dann spürte sie in ihren Finger Schmerzen. Das Etwas, es… es biss sie! Hermione schrie, so laut sie konnte, denn ihre Finger brannten höllisch. Sie tat es dem Etwas gleich, beugte sich ein wenig und biss hart auf den Griff, der ihre Handgelenke umschloss.

„Granger, was ist los verdammt, wo bist du?"

Draco, dem der Schrei von Hermione nicht entgangen war, kehrte in die Richtung, von dem ihr Schrei kam. Er konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass ihr was passierte!

Mit einem Mal spürte Hermine, dass der Griff los ließ, und ihre Finger auch nicht mehr feucht und warm waren. Sie spürte eine leichte Brise im Zimmer wehen. Das Feuer im Kamin entfachte sich von neuem, und der Raum erhellte sich.

Hermione blinzelte ein paar Mal. Was um Himmelswillen war das?

Draco lief sofort zu Hermione.

„Granger was ist passiert, wieso hast du geschrieen?"

„Ich, ich weiß es nicht. Da, da war Irgendwas und es hat mich gebissen und, und, ich weiß nicht!" rief Hermione aufgebracht und fuchtelte mit den Händen vor sich.

Draco wollte sagen, dass sie doch nur Halluzinationen hatte, doch er hielt Inne, als er ihre Finger sah. Er ging näher an Hermione ran, und nahm ihre Hände in Seine.

Hermione, die nicht auf Dracos Tun gefasst war, blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Was ist?" fragte sie und schaute, wie Draco, auf ihre Finger, die immer noch brannten.

„Was war das nur?" fragte Draco leise.

Von Hermiones Fingern tropfte Blut, und man konnte deutlich sehen, dass sich in ihnen Bissspuren befanden. Tiefe Bissspuren.

Draco strich sanft über die Spuren, doch Hermione stöhnte nur schmerzerfüllt, und versuchte sich ihre Hände wegzuziehen, doch der Blonde war stärker.

„Lass das, das tut weh!" nörgelte die Schulsprecherin.

Hermione versuchte ein zweites Mal ihre Hände aus Seinen weg zu ziehen, und diesmal klappte es auch.

Sie ging zu dem Couchtisch und nahm zwei Taschentücher, welche darauf lagen. Das Mädchen wickelte die Taschentücher um ihre Finger und band sie fest. Sie bemerkte, dass Draco sie beobachtete.

„Willst du deine Finger nicht erst reinigen, von dem ganzen Blut?"

„Doch, aber erst muss ich Dumbledore doch sagen, was oder wer mir das hier zugefügt hat. Außerdem muss ich doch das hier ihm noch geben" kam es knapp von Hermione, die sich nichts mehr von ihrer Angst anmerken ließ, und deutete auf die Pergamentrolle auf dem Tisch.

„Granger, du bist eine richtige Streberin, weißt du das?" erwiderte Draco darauf trocken.

„Ja, das weiß ich, **_Draco_**" meinte nun Diese sarkastisch.

Sie ging an ihm vorbei zu dem Portraitloch.

„Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?" fragte sie ihn nach einer Weile, zu ihm gewand.

„Ich komme ja schon du Klugscheißer."

Draco ging zu dem Portraitloch und schob es zur Seite, betrat den langen Korridor. Hermione folgte ihm mit der Pergamentrolle in ihren Händen.

„Gute Nacht" sagte ein müder Draco und wollte schon gehen, doch Hermione hielt ihn an seinem Umhang fest.

„Du willst gehen?" fragte sie ihn ungläubig.

„Ja, will ich, oder soll ich bei dir übernachten? Nicht das ich dagegen wäre, aber so was gehört sich doch nicht für eine Streberin wie dir."

Draco grinste sie sie breit an, wartete, dass sie sauer davon ging. Doch Hermione ging nicht, nein.

„Hör mir Mal zu du arroganter Mistkerl, du kannst mich jetzt nicht alleine lassen! Was wenn dieses Ding da, wieder auftaucht? Dann bin ich alleine verstehst du? Um ehrlich zu sein hab ich keine Lust, in irgendeinem Eck von Hogwarts zu schmoren!" zischte Hermione leise und stemmte ihre Hände an die Hüfte.

„Och, hat die kleine und hilflose **_Hermione_** denn Angst, dass da in dem bösen, bösen Hogwarts, Leute herumschleichen und will darum Hilfe, von ihrem Retter Draco?"

„Ja, ich habe Angst, **_Draco_**, und jetzt komm!" sagte sie hart, und schob Draco vor sich hin.

Dieser grinste sie nur noch dämlicher als zuvor an und ging neben ihr her, als sie ihn losließ.

„Ich muss wissen was das war Malfoy!" sagte sie nun in einem beunruhigendem Ton.

„Ich will zwar **_das_** auch wissen, aber ich frag mich was du **_Hermione_**, **_nicht_** wissen willst!" erwiderte er darauf und betonte einige Wörter besonders hart. Das Vornamen Spiel ging währenddessen weiter, wer nämlich den Vornamen des Anderen, am sarkastischsten aussprechen konnte, gewann.

Hermione schnaubte leise, und ging neben ihm her, verdoppelte ihr Tempo. Dies bemerkte Draco natürlich, denn er lief jetzt einige Meter hinter ihr. Doch natürlich ließ er so etwas nicht auf sich sitzen. Sofort verdoppelte er sein Tempo war jetzt sogar ein wenig schneller als sie.

Hermione schaute dem Blonden überrascht nach, da jetzt sie hinter **ihm** herlief. Was sollte das jetzt?

‚Aber… wenn er spielen will, na bitte, von mir aus' dachte die Hexe, grinste und verdoppelte ihr Tempo noch mal um das Ganze.

Draco der dies schon wieder bemerkte, verdoppelte nun sein Tempo ebenfalls, und das Ganze ging nun so weiter, bis sie nun schon das Rennen anfingen.

Immer wenn sie ihr Tempo steigerte, steigerte er Seines um das doppelte.

Doch am Wasserspeier angekommen, nannte Hermione das Passwort. Der Ziel dieses Spieles war nun das Büro, des Direktors geworden. Als Hermione die Tür mit einem Ruck öffnete ergriff sich Draco seine Chance, und tat schon einen Schritt in das Büro.

Doch die Schulsprecherin war bekannt dafür an manchen Tagen besonders aggressiv zu sein, schubste den Slytherin, und betrat das Büro nun doch als Erste. Somit war für sie dieses Spiel entschieden.

Draco, der nicht auf dieses schubsen gefasst war, hielt sich nun an der Türklinke fest, und sah die Hexe überrascht an. Sein Atem ging heftig.

Hermiones Atem ging nicht weniger schnell als der von dem Jungen, doch als sie in der Mitte des Raumes stand, blickten sie zwei geweitete, hellblaue Augen an. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, was für ein kindisches Spiel das Schulsprecherpaar veranstaltet hatte. Oh nein, jetzt hatte sich Hermione auch noch vor Dumbledore zum Affen gemacht! Sie fing an, an ihrem Rock herum zu zupfen.

Draco, der ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, dass das kindisch und total unlogisch war, schloss nun peinlich berührt die Tür, stellte sich neben Hermione, in die Mitte des Raumes und schaute interessiert auf die Decke.

Dumbledore entwich nicht diese peinliche Stille der beiden Jugendlichen, und er schien zu wissen, warum sie so aus der Puste waren. Schließlich lachte er laut los. Das Schulsprecherpaar glich zwei kleinen Kindern.

„Was hat, euch denn hier her verschlagen, treue Schulsprecher? Warum seid ihr denn so außer Atem, habt ihr ein Wettrennen veranstaltet?" Er lachte immer noch und lehnte sich an seinen großen Stuhl, betrachtete die Beiden immer noch amüsiert.

„Ich, ich, wir sind hier, weil, ich" Hermione stotterte doch als sie die Pergamentrolle, und ihre in einem Tuch gewickelten Finger sah, fiel ihr wieder ein warum sie und Draco hier her gekommen waren.

„Professor, wir haben nun alles für die Empfangsfeier der Austauschschüler vorbereitet. Hier, ich hab sie auf eine Pergamentrolle geschrieben, damit sie wissen wie wir die Halle dekorieren wollen."

Hermione ging an den Schreibtisch des Direktors und reichte ihm die Pergamentrolle. Dieser nahm es dankend an, doch irritiert blickte er die Finger der Hexe an, die in einem Tuch gewickelt waren. Der Braunhaarigen entging der Blick Dumbledores nicht und sie antwortete auf seine fragenden Augen sogleich.

„Professor heute ist etwas Seltsames in meinem Gemeinschaftsraum passiert." Begann sie und erzählte dem Direktor was sie erlebt hatten.

Dieser hörte ihr erstaunt zu und nach einem kurzen überlegen, zuckten Blitze in seinen Augen.

„Zeigen sie mir doch Mal ihre Bisswunden Miss Granger." Bat er das Mädchen. Hermione öffnete sofort ihre noch frischen Wunden und hielt ihre Finger dem Direktor entgegen.

Nachdem Dumbledore die Wunden betrachtete, kam ihm nun langsam ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

„Miss Granger, sie kennen doch die listige Katze, die das Portraitloch ihres Quartiers verdeckt" Sprach nun der Mann. Hermione nickte, und Draco stand immer noch so da, wie vorhin auch.

„Ich denke, dass diese listige Katze ihnen diese Wunden zugefügt hat, denn, wie auch schon der Name sagt, war dieser Raum, nur für Slytherin gedacht, und da Slytherin Gryffindore nicht besonders anspruchsvoll findet, hat es auf sie einen Hass. Darum hat es sie angegriffen. Denn diese Katze war im Mittelalter sehr mächtig müssen sie wissen, und hatte sehr viel Macht. Ich denke, ich werde ein Zauberspruch auf die listige Katze legen müssen, denn so kann das natürlich nicht weiter gehen. Doch heute ist es schon zu spät geworden, und sie sollten heute nicht in ihrem Quartier schlafen, Miss Granger, es könnte nämlich sein, dass die Katze wieder zuschlägt, und das wollen wir doch nicht. Es wird das Beste sein, wenn sie für diese Nacht, ein Zimmer mit ihrem Kollegen teilen, sie haben doch nichts dagegen, oder?" Hermiones und Dracos Köpfe schnellten hoch, und zwei Augenpaare weiteten sich.

Doch ehe sie antworten konnten sprach der Schulleiter weiter.

„Ich werde dann sofort einige Hauselfen rufen, damit sie ein Bett in ihr Schlafsaal, Mister Malfoy, tragen. Ich hoffe ihr werdet doch nicht wieder ein Konkurrenten Kampf, wie eben austragen, ihr seit doch verantwortungsvolle Menschen, habe ich Recht?"

Nun blickte Dumbledore nach seiner Rede die Beiden geschockten, und verzweifelten Gesichter an. Er musste sich ein Grinsen, oder noch mehr, ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Ich, ich, ich weiß nicht, ich" Hermione fand keine Wörter, doch Draco half ihr.

„Die soll in meinem Zimmer schlafen? Das, das geht doch nicht! Außerdem haben wir doch ausgemacht, dass wir getrennte Quartiere bekommen. Und Mädchen und Junge in einem Zimmer? Das geht doch nun wirklich nicht, dann könnten wir gleich alle Mädchen- und Jungenschlafsaale zu einem Gemischten Schlafsaal, vereinen!"

„Mister Malfoy, sie wollen doch auch nicht, dass Miss Granger noch etwas passiert. Nur eine Nacht, Mister Malfoy, sie sind doch nun wirklich Erwachsen und können ihre Streitereien begraben. Die Mädchenschlafsaale in Hogwarts sind voll, und wenn es möglich wäre würde ich Miss Granger doch auch dort schlafen lassen, doch es wäre zu eng. Und weiter möchte ich mit ihnen nicht darüber diskutieren Mister Malfoy, sie sind nun Erwachsen, und tragen auch manche Konsequenzen auf sich. Also benehmen sie sich auch so. Seien sie dankbar, dass ich sie Beide nicht von Anfang an, habe zusammenwohnen! Noch eine gute Nacht wünsche ich ihnen, träumen sie gut."

Und damit widmete sich Dumbledore der Pergamentrolle, das ihm so eben geliefert worden war, und beachtete die Schulsprecher nicht weiter.

Diese wiederum standen da, mit offenen Mündern, wollten etwas sagen, doch konnten nichts erwidern. Aber nach einer Weile, drehte sich Draco einfach wütend um, und ging aus dem Büro des Direktors, gefolgt von der noch angeschlagenen Hermione.

Als sie dann auf dem Gang vor dem Wasserspeier standen, konnte sich das Schulsprecherpaar nicht in die Augen blicken. Draco, dem das aber zu viel wurde fasste sich langsam.

„Ich denke, wir gehen jetzt einfach zu mir." Brachte er zögernd hervor, und blickte ihr nun in die Augen.

Hermione nickte einfach, und folgte ihm, als er sich bewegte. Und diesmal fand kein Spiel wie vorhin statt, sie waren dafür nicht in Stimmung.

Vor einem Bild, auf dem ein Fisch die Beiden, mit großen Augen anglupschte, blieben sie stehen, und Draco flüsterte kurz ‚Bären Honig'. Sofort klappte das Bild nach vorne, und gewährte den Beiden einlass, in ein Silber- Grünes Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie betraten Dies, und blieben nun schon wieder in der Mitte des Raumes verlegen stehen.

„Ich schau Mal kurz, ob die Hauselfen noch ein Bett in das Schlafsaal gebracht haben." Rettete Draco wieder Mal diese peinliche Stille, und ging in das Schlafsaal.

Beide wollten einfach nur schlafen, es war wahrscheinlich zehn Uhr. Eigentlich nicht so spät, für ihre Verhältnisse, doch nach Dumbledores "Schimpfe" waren ihre Launen sehr tief gesunken. Kaum jemand hatte Lust, in eine noch tiefere Stimmung zu sinken.

Hermione betrat Dracos Anwesen nicht zum ersten Mal, doch sein Schlafsaal hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Sie ging zum Sofa, und setzte sich dorthin. Sofort bemerkte sie, dass sie sehr müde war, und nur noch ins Bett wollte. So langsam verschwanden auch ihre Zweifel, dass sie doch mit Draco in einem Zimmer schlief. Schlimmer konnte das doch eh nicht kommen, dachte sich die Hexe.

Draco währenddessen, betrachtete das Bett, welches er noch nie zuvor in seinem Zimmer gesehen hatte. Es war genauso wie seines, und stand im anderen Eck des Zimmers. Auf dem Bett waren Waschutensilien und ein Nachthemd, wie es schien. Die Hauselfen hatten diesmal wirklich sehr schnelle Arbeit geleistet. Er ging hinaus, und rief nach Hermione.

„Granger, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Hauselfen so schnell sein können."

„Wieso?" fragte sie.

„Na, die haben alles her gebracht, was ein Mensch für die Nacht braucht. Und das Ganze, in der Zeit, in dem wir auf dem Weg hierher waren."

Hermione stand auf und ging in Dracos Zimmer. Noch nie war sie dort gewesen. Es musste bestimmt in Slytherin Farben sein, genauso wie sein Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie das Zimmer betrat, wurde sie jedoch positiv überrascht. Denn das Zimmer war zwar in Slytherin Farben gehalten, doch es wirkte nicht düster, und Furcht erregend. Es sah eigentlich genauso wie ihres aus. Na, das war doch Mal was Neues für sie.

Dann sah sie in das Linke Eck des Zimmers, und bemerkte ein Bett auf dem ein paar Utensilien ruhten. Sie ging auf Diese zu, und sah sich an was es war. Ein Handtuch, Zahnbürste, Kamm, Nachthemd… Nachthemd? Sie sollte ein Nachthemd in der Gegenwart von Draco tragen? Das war doch nicht Ernst gemeint, oder? Und dazu noch ein sehr knappes Nachthemd, es war nämlich weiß, und fast durchsichtig. Nein, sie musste sich etwas anderes anziehen.

So konnte sie doch nicht vor Draco herum laufen! Das tat sie nicht einmal bei Harry und Ron! Aber eine andere Wahl hatte sie auch nicht. Verzweifelt drehte sie sich zu Draco um, der sie während ihrer Begutachtung betrachtet hatte, und fragte ihn wo sich denn das Badezimmer befinde. Er deutete auf eine Tür, das mit dem Zimmer in dem sie waren, verbunden war.

Sie ging an dem Slytherin vorbei, auf die Tür, auf den er hingedeutet hatte. Im Badezimmer schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Das Zimmer war genau das Gleiche wie ihres. Eine Dusche, ein Bad, ein Waschbecken, und ein großes Spiegel. Doch Hermione betrachtete schon wieder das Nachthemd. Es war wirklich knapp. Sie zog ihren Umhang aus, und dabei fiel ihr Zauberstab auf den Boden. Auf einmal wurde ihr klar, wie dumm sie eigentlich war, als in ihrem Zimmer das Licht ausging. Wieso hatte sie nicht ‚Lumos' verwendet? Sie hatte ihre Gewohnheit, eines Muggels nicht vergessen. Sie vergaß immer noch manchmal, dass sie eine Hexe war.

Die Braunhaarige Hexe zog sich nun auch ihren Hemd und Rock aus, und streifte sich das Nachthemd über. Es reichte bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel. Sie stellte sich vor den Spiegel im Badezimmer und betrachtete sich. Zu ihrem Schock stellte sie fest, dass sie darin überaus… sexy war! Hermione war sexy! Und das fiel ihr selber ja auch noch auf! Ihre Locken fielen in schönen Wellen auf ihre Schultern. Ihre Beine waren lang, und wirkten sehr anziehend.

Nein, sie konnte doch nicht so vor Draco erscheinen! Zaubern, ja das war eine Möglichkeit, doch ausgerechnet, **_sie_**, die klügste Hexe Hogwarts', wusste nicht, oder hatte vergessen, wie der Zauberspruch hieß! Verdammt, sie war ausgeliefert. Mit großer Angst davor, dass Draco sie gleich nieder machen würde, holte sie die Zahnbürste und fing an ihre Zähne zu putzen.

Draco hatte sich inzwischen auch umgezogen, und hatte seine schwarze Satinpyjama an. Die Hose war bequem, und reichte ihm bis zu den Waden. Das T-Shirt war ebenfalls bequem, und ein wenig eng. Man konnte seine Bauchmuskeln sehr gut erkennen. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und wartete bis Hermione aus dem Bad herausging. Ein Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht. Hermione würde die Augen aufreißen, wenn sie ihn so sehen würde.

In dem Moment ging jedoch die Tür auf, und Hermione kam mit dem Handtuch und der Zahnbürste aus dem Bad. Sie sah auf den Boden, und ging schnurstracks auf ihr neues Bett zu, ohne Draco eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Draco konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Das war Hermione? Nein, das war eine Göttin mit Braunen Locken! Draco konnte kein Laut von sich geben, und er begutachtete sie ausgiebig. Ihre Beine waren schmal, und lang, und wirkten sehr rein. Ihre Arme waren genauso dünn, doch nicht so dünn, dass man sie als mager benennen konnten. Sie war schlank, und ihre Brüste passten sich perfekt an ihren Körper an. Ihre Braunen Locken, und Augen, glänzten im Schein des Lichtes in Goldtönen. Draco konnte nicht fassen, dass er eine ganze Nacht lang, mit solch einem Wesen, zusammen in einem Zimmer schlafen musste, und sie nicht anfassen durfte. Wie hatte sich so ein Hamster in so eine Frau mutieren können?

Langsam fasste er sich jedoch, und stand auf, ohne ein Kommentar abzulassen. Er ging ins Bad und machte sich für das Bett fertig.

Hermione atmete erleichtert aus, als sie bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr im Zimmer war. Sie hatte seinen Blick sehr intensiv gespürt, und eine Gänsehaut zierte sich über ihre Haut. Die junge Frau schlug die Bettdecke auf, und legte sich ins Bett. Den Handtuch hatte sie auf ein Tisch im Zimmer abgestellt. Die Badezimmertür ging erneut auf, der Blonde Slytherin ging in sein Bett, und machte das Licht aus.

Nun wurde es stockdunkel, und Hermione konnte nur das Atmen von Draco hören. Langsam schweiften ihre Gedanken ab, ihre Augenlider wurden schwerer. Ihr Verstand machte sich auf den Weg in die Traumwelt, und sie nuschelte ein warmes, und verschlafenes „Gute Nacht, Draco", und entwich nun endgültig der Realität.

Als Draco ihre Stimme vernahm bildete sich ein sanftes Lächeln um seine schmalen Lippen. Noch nie hatte jemand seinen Namen, mit soviel Wärme ausgesprochen. Er drehte sich im Bett um, und sah nun die schlafende Hexe im Mondschein an. Ihre Haare glänzten, und ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet. ‚Wie schön sie doch ist' dachte er sich, und glitt langsam ebenfalls in die Traumwelt ab.


	9. Geborgene Wärme und ein Lächeln

**_Geborgene Wärme und ein zauberhaftes Lächeln..._**

„…nicht zu vergessen, gilt mein besonderer Dank, an das Schulsprecherpaar, da Diese, die Halle so wunderbar gestaltet haben. Und nach dieser langen Rede, werde ich unsere Austauschschüler bitten hier her zu kommen. Ich weiß, dass ihr eure Freunde sehr vermisst habt, schließlich ist ein halbes Jahr eine lange Zeit für euch, aber jetzt ist es an der Zeit sie wieder zu sehen. Kommt herein, meine Schüler!" und nach dieser Rede ließ sich Direktor Dumbledore auf sein Stuhl, in der großen Gemeinschaftshalle, nieder.

Die Dekoration war genauso, wie Hermione und Draco es sich vorgestellt hatten. Von den Wänden sah man das Plätschern der Wasserfälle, und man hörte das angenehme Rauschen. Die Decke war so verzaubert worden, dass man dort einen klaren Himmel sah, und man hörte das Zwitschern von Vögeln. Die Ranken am Portal zu der Gemeinschaftshalle und an den Fenstern ergänzten sich wunderbar zu dem Wasser und dem Himmel. Genauso märchenhaft waren auch die vier Tische von den einzelnen Häusern dekoriert worden, und darauf standen Mahlzeiten, wie die der Könige. Hermione und Draco waren stolz aus sich gewesen, als sie die Reaktionen ihrer Mitschüler sahen. Es sah nämlich traumhaft schön aus.

Doch Hermione war nicht deswegen wie von Sinnen!

Endlich, nach so langer Zeit kamen ihre Freunde wieder. Oh, wie sie Ron und Harry vermisst hatte. Nur hatte sie Angst davor, wie ihre Reaktionen sein würden, wenn sie Hermione sehen würden. Schließlich hatte die Braunhaarige ihre Freunde seit Anfang der Sommerferien nicht gesehen, und sie hatte sich zu einer hübschen Frau gemausert, wie sie im Badezimmer von Draco festgestellt hatte.

Doch noch mehr Zeit zum nachdenken blieb ihr nicht. Das Portal ging langsam auf, in der Halle herrschte unruhige Stimmung. Hermione stand in der Nähe des Portals, in ihrer Rechten stand Draco, und in der Linken Ginny. Die Rothaarige Hexe wollte ihren Bruder und Harry mit Hermione zusammen begrüßen. Sie dachte, dass das vielleicht schöner wäre. Doch schließlich mussten sie, Draco und Hermione als Schulsprecher, die Austauschschüler zusammen begrüßen. Na ja, begrüßen war nicht der richtige Ausdruck, eher… empfangen. Hermione bezweifelte sehr, dass Draco, Harry und Ron, herzlichste begrüßen würde.

Nun endlich konnte Hermione die Ersten Schüler sehen. Langsam, und schüchtern schritten sie in die Halle, aber nach einigen Freudessumarmungen, begannen die Schüler in die Halle regelrecht, hinein zu strömen. Hermione jedoch hielt Ausschau nach ihren Freunden, und Draco bemerkte dies. Komisch, seit gestern nannten sich Hermione und Draco nach ihren Vornamen…

Doch da! Ja, da! Hermione sah einen roten Schopf. Ja, genau! Daneben war noch ein Brauner! Plötzlich drehten sich Beide auf einmal um, und blickten genau in Hermiones Augen. In ihr strömten Glücksgefühle, sie konnte es nicht fassen. Ihre Augen wurden glasig, obwohl sie sich fest vorgenommen hatte nicht zu weinen. Und auf einmal bewegten sich die Gestalten auf sie zu. Hermione stattdessen war wie fest geankert. Ihr inneres zitterte vor Freude. Jetzt winkten die Zwei ihr auch noch zu, und lachten herzhaft. Sie konnte es bis hierher hören. Wie sie das vermisst hatte!

Hermione konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Sie lief auf die Zwei zu. Durch die Tränen hindurch konnte sie nichts wahrnehmen, und ihr war es letztlich egal, zu wem sie rannte. Sie wollte einfach nur fest, ganz fest gedrückt werden. Ihr war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie dieses Gefühl so gebraucht hatte.

Und auf einmal stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen, und drückte sich an diese Person, und diese Person umarmte sie ganz fest, und strahlte geborgene Wärme aus. Sie hielt sich an dem Umhang von Demjenigen fest, weinte vor Freude, und Schluchzte ohne etwas zu verdrängen. Genug hatte sie verdrängt, jetzt wollte sie allem einen freien Lauf lassen.

„Pscht, nicht doch Mione, nicht weinen, ich mag es nicht wenn du weinst!"

Hermione erkannte seine Stimme. Wie sie ihn doch vermisst hatte! Seine Art, seine Tollpatschigkeit, seine Witze, sein Sarkasmus, einfach alles an ihm hatte sie vermisst!

„Ich hab euch so vermisst Ron!" brachte Hermione zwischen ihren Schluchzern hervor.

„Wir haben dich doch auch vermisst Mione, aber jetzt sind wir doch da, und hör jetzt bitte auf zu weinen, guck doch, Ginny hat auch schon angefangen, du hast sie angesteckt."

Sie lachte kurz auf, und sah nun in sein Gesicht. Er lächelte, drückte sie ein wenig von sich, und wischte ihre Tränen weg. Hermione bemerkte nun auch den Braunhaarigen, dessen Haare nicht mehr in alle Richtungen standen, sondern ganz in Ordnung aussahen, ließ Ron los, und umarmte Harry.

Genauso wie Ron, drückte auch er sie ganz fest.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst Mione!"

„Ich hab euch auch sehr vermisst Harry!" sagte sie und schaute ihm in die Augen und lächelte ihn an.

Doch neben sich bemerkte Hermione noch einen Rotschopf. Ginny. Sie hatte ebenfalls angefangen zu weinen, und schluchzte mitreißend.

Sofort schmiss sie sich an ihren Bruder und drückte ihn fest.

„Oh Ron, ich hab dich ja so vermisst, bitte geh nie wieder so lange fort!"

Ron streichelte beruhigend über die Schulter seiner Schwester, und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Wörter.

Hermione konnte ihre Tränen nun gar nicht mehr zurück halten, als Ginny auch noch Harry umarmte, und genauso bitter wie sie selber weinte.

„Ähem" räusperte sich Ron.

„Ich hab richtig Kohldampf. Los, kommt schon Schulsprecherin und nervige Schwester, wollen wir nicht essen? Hebt euch eure Gefühlsduselei für wann anders auf, ich will jetzt mampfen." Sagte er mit seiner fröhlichen Stimme.

Die Freunde fingen an zu lachen und Hermione gab ihm einen kleinen Stoß in sein Bauch, das als Scherz gedacht war.

„Hey, was soll das? Schon sind wir da, und du fängst an uns zu verkloppen! Ts, Hermione, Hermione, so was sind wir von dir doch nicht gewohnt!" rief er in einem sarkastischem Tonfall, und ging zu dem Gryffindore-Tisch. Die Anderen folgten ihm, und zusammen setzten sie sich hin.

Die Freunde aßen fröhlich, erzählten aufgeregt was sie erlebten hatten, und begrüßten einige andere Freunde und Bekannte, lachten miteinander. Nach dem Essen bewunderten Einige Neuankömmlinge die Halle, und Hermiones Freunde waren auch erstaunt darüber gewesen, als sie erzählte, dass sie das Ganze mit Draco dekoriert hatte.

„Du nennst dieses Frettchen ‚Draco'?" spuckte Ron seinen Namen aus, als wäre es Gift.

„So heißt er doch." Antwortete Hermione ihm, so als ob ihr das nichts ausmache.

„Hermione, das ist Malfoy, dir ist das doch bewusst, oder?" fragte nun Harry zögerlich.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst Harry, doch auch er hat einen Namen, und er benimmt sich in letzter Zeit ganz normal zu mir, und beschimpft mich nicht. Da hatten wir eben vor ein paar Monaten Waffenstillstand gelegt." Berichtete sie ihm deutlich.

„Aber du musst ihn doch nicht gleich Draco nennen, Mione." Schmollte Ron ein wenig, doch Hermione lächelte ihn mit ihrem zauberhafsten Lächeln an.

Plötzlich sah Ron sie irritiert an, bekam ein Hauch von Rot um seine kleine Nase herum, und blickte schnell auf sein Essen. Was war denn mit Ron los? Plötzlich begannen Harry und Ginny auch noch zu kichern. Hatte Hermione irgendetwas auf der Nase, oder was war jetzt los?

„Was ist?" brachte sie nun endlich raus.

„Ach, Mionchen" kicherte Ginny „Ich glaub, mein Bruderherz hat erst jetzt bemerkt, dass du so hübsch geworden bist, Mione!"

Sofort schnellte das Gesicht der Braunhaarigen, ebenso wie Rons runter, und interessiert blickte sie in ihr Essen. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Freunde mit Komplimenten um sie herum schmissen. Sie wurde schüchtern.

Harry und Ginny lachten über ihr Verhalten und Ron stimmte ihnen nach einiger Zeit zu, aber das Kompliment wurde bald vergessen, und die Drei widmeten sich anderen Dingen. Hermiones Gedanken schweiften ab, sie blickte in die Halle.

Sie sah Schüler, die miteinander turtelten, einige, die sich immer noch nicht eingekriegt hatten, und einige, die gar nicht erfreut darüber waren, manche zu sehen. Ihr blick glitt zu dem Slytherin-Tisch. Sie sah Draco an, der beschäftigt war die neu angekommene Pansy Parkinson von sich zu drücken. Diese wiederum klebte förmlich an ihm. Man hörte schon bis zu Hermione, wie sie ihr ‚Dracyy' rief, und ihn mit unlogischen Komplimenten überhäufte.

Von wegen, er hätte Haare wie die eines Geiers, und Knopfaugen, wie die von einem Faultier. Pansy war wirklich abartig. Hermione war nicht erstaunt darüber, dass er Pansy nicht mochte. Er war ja nicht dumm.

Als Pansy nach mehreren Versuchen nicht an ihn rankommen konnte, ließ sie von ihm ab, widmete sich ihren Freundinnen. Nun war er auch mit seinen Gedanken alleine. Und so wie Hermione, blickte er sich auch in der Halle rum.

Auf einmal jedoch schaute er zu ihr. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Plötzlich blieb die Zeit stehen. Nur noch das Zwitschern der Vögel war zu hören, und das Rauschen des Wassers.

Und auf einmal lächelte er Hermione an. Nein, er grinste nicht spöttisch, oder lachte sie nicht aus. Nein, es war ein Lächeln… ein Lächeln, wie Viktor es ihr geschenkt hatte, als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Ein Lächeln, warm, sanft, und so echt. Ein Lächeln, so richtig, dennoch so falsch.

Hermiones Herz machte einen Sprung, und eigenartige Gefühle kamen in ihr zum Vorschein. Ohne es zu wollen, lächelte sie ihm entgegen. Auf die gleiche Weise, wie er lächelte, lächelte sie nun auch zu ihm. So zärtlich, und mit so viel… Liebe? War es das warum ihr Herz Luftsprünge, und Saltos machte?

Gestern Morgen in der Früh, als sie mit ihm in einem Zimmer schlafen musste, hatte er sie angesehen, und währenddessen war Hermione wach gewesen… Sie hatte gespürt, wie er ihre Haare aus ihrem Gesicht weg gestrichen hatte, und sie zugedeckt hatte. Sie fragte sich immer noch, warum er das nur getan hatte. Und ihr Herz hatte genauso wie jetzt Saltos gemacht. Warum war er so sanft zu ihr? Hatte er vielleicht etwas Böses vor? Aber Hermione wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Schon längst hatte sie bemerkt, dass er nicht wie sein Vater war. Er war so anders… Hermione konnte keine passenden Worte für ihn finden. Er war in letzter Zeit so.. so anders.

Anders, für sie allein…

„Hey, Mione, wen lächelst du da so schön an?"

So schnell diese Zweisamkeit gekommen war, verschwand sie auch. Ginny, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, und blickte in die Richtung, zu dem Hermione noch eben geblickt hatte.

„Ich lächle niemanden an!" verneinte Hermione Ginnys Frage.

„Oh, doch meine Liebe, du hast jemanden angelächelt, und zwar eindeutig. Bist du etwa verliebt? Wäre ja kein Wunder, schließlich bist du bildhübsch geworden!" flüsterte die Rothaarige in Hermiones Ohr.

Die Schulsprecherin stattdessen schaute sie nur böse an, und widmete sich ihrem Essen.

Zufrieden grinste Ginny nun durch die Gegend.

„Du erzählst mir heute Abend wer der Glückliche ist, sonst bin ich beleidigt Mione!"

„Ginny, hör mir Mal zu! Es gibt keinen ‚Glücklichen', ja? Und jetzt hör auf mich zu nerven… Aber wie ich sehe hast du ja einen ‚Glücklichen', guck dich doch Mal um! Siehst du nicht, wie Dean dich die ganze Zeit anschaut?" lenkte Hermione gekonnt vom Thema ab.

Ginny schaute sich sofort um. Und siehe da, Dean blickte ihr entgegen, und lächelte sie an. Die kleine Weasley wurde sofort, wie ihr Bruder, rot, um ihre kleine Nase herum, und schaute interessiert in die Gegend. Hermione musste bei ihrem Anblick einfach grinsen.

So verging dieser Tag, und nachdem die Gemeinschaftshalle geschlossen wurde begab sich Hermione in ihr Schlafsaal. Doch sie konnte nicht schlafen. Ein Lächeln ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf…

Es war Eins, welches sie nicht aus ihrem Verstand verbannen konnte. Eins, welches sie erschaudern ließ. Es war das Lächeln, welches ihr Herz, so tief begehrte…

* * *

Hallo :)

Es tut mir Wahnsinnig leid, dass ihr so lange wrten musstet, aber ich hatte ein Krea-Tief! Doch nun bin ich davon rausgekommen und schreibe fleißig an meiner Fanfiction weiter. Außerdem habe ich noch an einer anderes Fanfiction von mir weitergearbeitet, wenn ihr Lust habt könnt ihr euch das auch mal ansehen. Das nächste Kapitel ist auch bald fertig höchstwahrscheinlich setzte sich es nächsten Wochenende on, mal sehen.

Danke für eure tollen Reviews, ich freu mich immer sowas zu lesen :D Schreibt mir doch bitte mal auch Kritik, wenn ihr überhaupt was schreiben wollt. Ich nutzte jede Gelgenheit um mich verbessern zu können.

**Dramine: **Ja jetzt ist schon wieder ien neues Kapitel da. Stimmt Draco kann sich kaum zurück halten, mal sehn was du denken wirst, wenn die Geschichte dann weiter geht, hoffe, dass du dann auch weiter liest )

**Valpuri:** Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen aht, war auch extra lang. Die Katze und das Wettrennen sind mir spontan eingefallen. Es tut mir sooooo leid, dass du sogar änger als bis September warten musstest, aber wie gesagt hatte ich ein Krea-Tief, und war im Urlaub! Jetzt gehts aber wieder weiter, hoffe mal dass du auch weiter lesen wirst :D

**Monique:** Was ich mit Draco mache weiß ich selber nicht genau xD, aber ich kann dir deine Frage leider nicht beantworten..

**Ms. Fussel:** Ich freu mich total, dass dir meine FF gefällt, ich fühle mich ganz schön geehrt :D Die Einfälle sind mir spontan eingefallen, schön, dass dir das mit der Katze gefallen hat!

**silver moonstone:** Hey, schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefällt, hab mir ja auch totale Mühe gegeben :D Hier ist Kapitel 9, ich hoffe es gefällt, dir und danke, meine Ferien waren sehr schön :D. Und noch was: Ich habe dir eine Antowrt auf deine Mail geschrieben, schon drei Mal oder so, aber nie ist eine Antwort gekommen. Na ja, ich stell mal das zweite Kapitel ungebatet on, vielleicht kannst du ja mit dem dritten Kapitel anfangen zu Baten, wenn du noch Lsut dazu hast )

**Drac0sGirl:** Hey, ich fühle mich geehrt, dass dir meine FF gefällt, ich bin total froh darüber. Und nein, ich werde meine Fans bestimmt nicht hängen lassen, nur hatte ich eben das Krea-Tief.. es wird BALD weitergehen, hoffe, dass du dann noch weiter lesen wirst )

Hab Euch Alle Ganz Doll Lieb!

By Leah


	10. Bekanntgabe

„Mister Longbottom! Der Trank sollte giftgrün sein, und nicht Braun! Strengen sie sich an, und lassen sie nicht alles Miss Granger machen! Und zu ihnen Miss Granger, wie oft habe ich ihnen gesagt, sie sollen nicht Mister Longbottom helfen?" zischte Snape wütend zu Hermione und Neville.

„Oft, Sir" hörte man Hermione leise sagen.

„Na also! Was fällt ihnen dann ein, ihm zu helfen? Sie machen die ihnen zugeteilte Aufgabe und nicht die Aufgabe des anderen! Ich werde ab jetzt die Arbeitsgruppen nie wieder freiwillig wählen lassen! Miss Granger, sie tauschen sofort mit Miss Parkinson die Gruppen! Und noch was: 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindore!"

Somit wandte sich der Zaubertrank Lehrer anderen Schülern zu, und ließ zwei geschockte Schüler dastehen. Neben sich hörte sie das Kichern von einem gewissen Slytherin. Sie blickte zu Draco, der vor sich hingrinste. Hermione warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu. Doch die kluge Hexe fasste sich wieder, und vernahm die Stimme eines beleidigten Mädchens neben sich.

„Das können sie doch nicht machen!"

Pansy war wütend geworden! Endlich hatte sie es geschafft, mit Draco in eine Gruppe zukommen, und nun sollte sie mit der Granger tauschen und zu diesem Idioten Longbottom gehen? Professor Snape erwiderte darauf nichts, weil er seinem Haus keine Punkte abziehen wollte, und strafte Pansy deshalb nur mit einem bitteren Blick. Pansy wurde darauf sofort still und fing an ihre Sachen zu packen. Hermione fing ebenfalls, unter den mitleidigen Blicken von Ron und Harry, ihre Sachen zu packen. Doch die Braunhaarige fragte sich wieso sie bemitleidet wurde. Fragend schaute sie die Beiden vor sich an.

„Ich hoffe du kommst mit diesem Frettchen zurecht Mione." Flüsterte Ron zu ihr.

Hermione war nun erstaunt. Es war doch nicht so schlimm, mit ihm zu arbeiten! Sie ging immer noch äußerst überrascht, zu Draco und ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

„Hey Hermione, bist du so scharf darauf mit mir Tag und Nacht zusammen zu sein?" fragte er sie leise mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Nein, ich bin ganz und gar nicht scharf darauf, und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe Draco, ich will diesen verdammten Trank zu Ende brauen" flüsterte sie verärgert zurück.

„Ach, die schlaue Streberin mag diesen Trank nicht? Ich dachte du wärst auf alles heiß Hermione, zum Beispiel a-"

„Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger! Ruhe hier, oder sie kriegen Beide Punkte Abzug, heben sie ihren Flirt für später auf." Sagte plötzlich Professor Snape, der vor die Beiden getreten war, in einem scharfen Tonfall.

„Ja, Sir." Kam es dann von den Beiden gleichzeitig, da sie wussten, dass abstreiten keine so gute Idee war.

Das Schulsprecherpaar fing an, den Trank für noch schönere Pflanzen zu brauen. Nach einer Weile verwandelte sich der Trank langsam in eine Giftgrüne Farbe, und nach dem die Beiden alle Zutaten die sie brauchten in den Trank geworfen hatten, riefen sie Professor Snape zu sich. Er schaute sich den Trank genau an, und wandte sich zu Hermione und Draco.

„Ich muss schon sagen, sie arbeiten sehr gut zusammen, so ein Trank zu brauen ist nicht ganz einfach, und in einer Gruppe schon gar nicht. Ich denke, dass sie öfters zusammen arbeiten sollten. Aber tun sie das nicht schon sowieso?"

Hermione und Draco warfen sich flüchtig fragende Blicke zu. Was meinte Snape damit? Wusste er etwas über das Buch? Snape sah die Beiden an, und so als ob er deren Gedanken lesen könnte antwortete er den Beiden.

„Ja, sie denken richtig," setzte er so leise wie möglich an, damit es niemand außer den Beiden hörte „Ich weiß von dieser Fortsetzung, und ich soll ihnen von Albus mitteilen, dass er sie nach Zaubertränke sprechen möchte."

Hermione hatte die Augen aufgerissen. Hatte Dumbledore nicht gesagt, dass niemand davon bescheid wusste? Na ja, auf jeden Fall würde sie ihn fragen, das stand schon mal fest!

„Und da euer Unterricht beendet ist, weil ihr ein exzellentes Trank gebraut habt, könnt ihr sofort gehen." Sagte Professor Snape, drehte sich rasch um und ging mit wehendem Umhang zu seinem Pult.

Hermione und Draco saßen nun da. Wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Doch nachdem sie hart geschluckt hatten begannen sie ihre Sachen unter den Blicken ihrer Mitschüler zu packen. Als die Beiden fertig waren, zogen sie sich ihre Umhänge an, gingen durch die Klassenzimmer Tür raus auf den leeren Gang. Um diese Uhrzeit hatte ganz Hogwarts Unterricht. Und mal wieder hatte das Schulsprecherpaar keines.

„Ich fass es nicht!" stieß nun endlich der Blonde aus, der sich zu dem Weg zu dem Zimmer des Direktors gewandt hatte. Er wollte seine Wut ablassen, wenn man es so nennen konnte. Wieso hatte dieser Schuldirektor ihnen gesagt, dass er keinem was von der Fortsetzung erzählen würde? Wieso nur, obwohl er es nicht einhalten konnte? Er verstand den alten Greiß einfach nicht...

„Ich auch nicht." Gab Hermione nach einiger Zeit leise von sich, und folgte dem Slytherin.

Draco schielte flüchtig zu Hermione, und fragte sich warum sie auf einmal so leise war. Aber das erste Mal war es das nicht, dass sie leise war! Sie tat das öfters in letzter Zeit. Und angefangen hatte es damit, als ihre Freunde nach Hogwarts gekommen waren. Immer wieder wurde sie still, und dachte nach. Immer wieder, wenn es gar keinen Grund dazu gab, über irgendwas nach zu denken. Immer in solchen Situationen wie jetzt. Was war mit ihr los? Hatte sie ein Problem?

**oooOOOooo**

„Aber Professor Dumbledore, das können wir doch gar nicht machen! Sie wissen doch, dass die Stadt Mesirah nicht durch Apparieren zugänglich ist! Wir bräuchten Tage um dort anzukommen!" Hermione reagierte panisch auf die Idee des Direktors.

Nachdem der Slytherin und die Gryffindore in das Büro des Direkotors gekommen waren, hatte Professors Dumbledore ihnen ein Vorschlag gemacht... N ja, kein Vorschlag direkt, eher eine Bekanntgabe! Und nach einiger Zeit, kamen auch Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape in das Büro.

„Ich weiß Miss Granger, aber ich befand mich selber auch einmal in Mesirah, und ich habe meine Quellen Miss! So schwierig wird es bestimmt nicht dort hin zu gelangen." Der Schuldirektor lächelte die Beiden unschuldig, und triumphierend an. Er wusste wohl, dass die Beiden nicht mit einander auskommen konnten. Doch er wusste auch, dass die Beiden etwas ganz Besonderes an sich hatten. Etwas besonderes, das ihnen immer wieder weggenommen wurde durch andere, die das nicht leiden konnten. Sie konnten es nicht leiden, weil sie es nicht hatten…

Dumbledore hörte wie seine beiden Schüler die Luft scharf einzogen. Der Hauslehrer von Draco grinste nur diabolisch. Er mochte es Menschen leiden zu sehen. Da war sein Lieblingsschüler auch keine Ausnahme. Doch im Gegensatz zu Severus Snape, war seine Rivalin, Minerva McGonagall genauso schockiert über den Vorschlag Dumbledores wie ihre Schüler.

„Albus, wenn wir aber unsere Schüler Mitten in diesem wichtigen Abschlussjahr nach Mesirah schicken, wie sollen sie dann für die Abschlussprüfungen lernen?"

Der Direktor lachte nur hell auf.

„Minerva meine Liebe, sie wissen doch genauso wie ich, dass unser Schulsprecherpaar, die beiden klügsten Schüler in ganz Hogwarts sind. Da kann ich sogar darauf wetten, dass die Beiden trotz mangelnder Lernzeit den besten Durchschnitt im Jahrgang kriegen werden."

Hermione wusste nichts mehr zu sagen. Genauso wie Draco. Er saß auf dem Sessel vor ihr. Seine Augen weit aufgerissen. Hermione konnte sich denken warum er geschockt war genau so wie sie selber.

Und zwar wegen dem Grund, dass die beiden nun so lange miteinander auskommen mussten bis sie das Buch hatten. Und wer wusste schon genau wie lange das dauern würde...

**oooOOOooo**

"Ich kann's nicht fassen!"

Wütend schrie Ron durch den Gemeinschaftsraum von den Gryffindores und schmiss seine Tasche mit einer Wucht auf einen Stuhl, welches zum Umkippen drohte.

"Wieso lässt Dumbledore dich nur mit diesem Slytherinarsch gehen, der weiß nicht wie gefährlich Malfoy für dich sein könnte Hermione! Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle!"

"Ron hat Recht Mione, wir lassen dich nicht mit Malfoy gehen! Dumbledore muss sich vertan haben! Er würde dich bestimmt nicht mit ihm gehen lassen er weiß nur nicht wie gefährlich Malfoy sein könnte! Er könnte dir etwas antun Mione!"

Der feste Blick Harrys streifte Hermione, bevor der Junge sich in das Sofa vor dem Kamin fallen ließ. Neben ihm ließ sich nun auch Ron nieder, seufzte verzweifelt und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die roten Haare.

"Harry wie können wir Dumbledore aufhalten? Wir müssen einen Weg finden damit er Mione nicht gehen lässt!"

"Ich weiß nicht Ron, wir müssen halt überlegen verstehst du?" antwortete Harry.

„Das ist doch nicht der Grund weshalb ich nicht gehen will!" schaltete sich das Mädchen mit den braunen Locken in die Diskussion von ihren beiden Freunden ein.

Harry und Ron schauten nun erstaunt zu Hermione.

„Ich meine es ist doch egal ob ich mit Draco gehe oder nicht, ich will einfach nur für die UTZ's und so genug Lernzeit haben, sonst würde ich schon gerne nach Mesirah gehen Leute.."

Ob diese Aussage nun gut war… Da zweifelte Hermione nun doch nachdem sie es gesagt hatte…

* * *

Hey,

Nach so einer langen Zeit bin ich nun für euch da und schreibe an meiner Geschichte weiter. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich sooooo eine lange Zeit lang nichts geschrieben habe denn ich hatte nun wirklich Stress gehabt in der Schule und und und... Einfach keine Zeit gefunden an meiner Geschichte, das ich sooo sehr liebe weiter zu schreiben. Doch nun denke ich, dass ich endlich wieder Zeit habe und versichere euch so viel ich kann zu schreiben. Ich hoffe das euch das neue Kapitel gefällt und ich wieder den Faden zu meiner Story gefunden habe. Na ja ich laber wieder mal zu viel. Also ich hofe ich bekomme mal Reviews... ich hoffe es wirklich seeehr. Das nächste Kapitel sollte innerhalb einer Woche kommen.

LG

Leah


End file.
